Harry Potter and the Golden Gang book 1: The Philosophers Stone
by Vortex Lord
Summary: Harry learns that some people look just like him. Join Hufflepuff Harry, Ron, and Hermione and their new friend Antonio Crosthwaite and Susan Bones as they take on their first year of school and learn about the Philosophers Stone.
1. chapter 1

There was nothing about the starry sky that evening to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening. While many muggles were in their beds asleep, a giant riding a motor bike came down from the sky and landed in front of number 4 Privet Drive.

The giant walked over to the house and then placed a bundle on the front porch with a letter. When his work was done, he then walked back to the motor bike and took off into the night.

The baby nestled in the bundle was Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived.

* * *

For the next eleven years, Harry lived with his dreadful Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Cousin Dudley. The Dursleys. They treated him like a slave, making him do all the work around the house. And when ever he fails or does something wrong, his uncle would hit him with his belt while his aunt would slam her frying pan on him and they never let him have any meals for a week.

* * *

This is also a story about young Antonio Crosthwaite. He moved from the United States to London when his mother Robin got a job transfer. He was also happy when he learned from a man called Albus Dumbledore who came over and told his sister Jessica that she was a witch and went to learn how to use magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

One day, near the end of the summer while Jessica was out getting her stuff for Hogwarts, Robin was getting ready to take Antonio to the store to perches his school stuff. Until the door bell rang. Robin went to open the door and standing on the porch was Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor." She said to him.

"Hello Mrs. Crosthwaite. Is your son home? I wish to speak with him."

"He's in his room." Robin pointed out.

* * *

"Well, time to get ready." Antonio said as he put on his glasses witch are in a round reptangle shape. He also has black hair and brown eyes.

Antonio was putting his clothes on so he can go get his stuff for school. Until,

"Antonio." His mother said as she opened he door.

"Mom, you know we were talking about knocking before you enter." Antonio said annoyed. "And I didn't put my pants on yet."

"Sorry. But there's some here to see you.

Shortly Robin stepped out, Antonio got into a blue T-shirt with jean-shorts.

"Alright. You may come in now."

The moment the door opened, Antonio was in for a surprise.

"Hey. Aren't you Albus Dumbledore?" He asked.

"Why yes I am." Said Dumbledore. "I take that you remember me when Jessica got her first letter."

"I do. I was really happy to know that she was a witch."

"I see."

"How's she doing at Hogwarts?" Antonio asked.

"She's doing fine. And sense you mentoned Hogwarts, the resone i'm here to see you is because the time has come for you to attend at Hogwarts as well."

"Hang on. What?" Antonio asked in a shock state.

"Yes indeed. I got the same reaction when I met a girl named Hermione Granger only yesterday. You see Antonio, you're just like your sister. Do you remember any strange things happening?"

"Well," Antonio started. "Last month at school, some bullies were picking on me. I got so mad that I shouted really loud at them. But as I did that, a fire lit up next to me. So far, I figgered out to not get that mad or I could end up setting the whole school on fire."

"Ah. Yes." Said Dumbledore. "And that was the only magic you did?"

"Yeah. And to think that I'd be a wizard. So Professor, I accept your letter and will attend at Hogwarts for the next seven years."

"Very well then. At sunset, I'll send Hagrid to pick you up you will go with him and meet another one of your school mates. Harry Potter."

As Dumbledore walked out of his room, Antonio got ready to start packing up clothes he'll need and anything else he wanted to take with him to Hogwarts. Just as Jessica stepped back in the house.

"Well?" His mother asked the professor.

"He accepts the letter." He answered. "At sunset, he will be picked up by our gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid."

"Did you here that Jessica?" Robin said to her. "Your brothers going to school with you this year."

"Really?" Jessica asked in shockness.

Jessica had long black hair and green eyes and like Antonio, she was also wearing glasses.

* * *

The following night, Antonio met up with Hagrid on the motorcycle to prepare his trip to the wizarding world.

"Right now. Don't sit on the box." He said to Antonio. "I made that for Harry. Though I might have sat on it on my way here."

"It looks fine to me." He said as he climbed onto the side car.

"Okay. Hang on tight and don't let go for nothing."

"Hold on." Antonio said. "I was wondering. Why does Dumbledore want to me to meet this Harry Potter?"

"He never told me why. Only that it was best for you two to meet each other."

"Okay. Well can you hold onto this? Jessica gave it to me but I'm not sure what its for." Antonio said as he handed Hagrid a small key.

"No problem."

At that moment, Hagrid took off with Antonio to meet up with whoever this Harry Potter was.

* * *

After flying for an hour, Antonio and Hagrid landed the motorcycle in front of an ugly looking hut in the middle of the sea.

"Why would Harry live in there?" Antonio asked Hagrid.

"His uncle wanted to make sure that we'd never find him. But no matter where they go, the trace will always find them."

"What's the trace?"

"It's a spell the Ministry casts on you when they discover your magic. It wares off once you turn 17."

Antonio watched as Hagrid pounded the wooden door. After a few seconds, Hagrid managed to knock it over. Scaring the Dursleys as he and Antonio walked inside.

"Sorry about that." Hagrid said as he moved the door back into place.

"I demand that you two leave at once!" Vernon snapped at them as he held up his gun. "You are braking an enterince!"

"Dry up dirty you Dersley!" Hagrid snapped back he bent the gun and made it fire on the roof.

"Gee Harry." Antonio said as he walked over to Dudley. "Dumbledore never told me you were that fat."

"I'm-I'm-I'm not Harry."

"I am." Said another boy as he came out of hiding.

Antonio gasped. Harry had same hair stile as him and he wore glasses. But they were cirlce shape and were broken with scotch tape on them. And his eyes were green and on his head a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. But still, it was like Antonio was looking in a mirror.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Antonio Crosthwaite. And you look just like me. But we both have,"

"I know." Harry interupted.

"Here you are." Hagrid said as he handed Harry the box. "I might have sat on it, but it should be fine. Baked it myself. Words at hand."

Harry opened the box. In it was a smell cake with pink frosting and the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY on it.

"Thank you."

Antonio watched as Hagrid pulled out his umbrella and used it to star a fire in the fireplace.

"Excuse me." Said Harry. "But who are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Well, don't you ever wonder where you got that scar? Or about the strange things that happened when you got mad?"

"What?"

"You're a wizard Harry." Antonio said to him.

"You're misstaking." Said Harry. "I can't be...a wizard. I'm...just Harry."

"Just Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"Read this." Antonio said as he gave Harry a letter. Harry then opened it and began to read.

_"Dear Mr. Potter._

_We are pleased to accept that you will attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hagrid will take you to gather up your school supplies._

_Ever yours, Albus Dumbledure."_

"He will not be going!" Vernon snapped again. "We swore the day we took him in that we'd up a stop to all this rubbish!"

"You knew?" Harry asked. "You knew all along and you never told me?

"Of course we wouldn't!" Said Petunia. "I hoped that this day would never come! We agreed on it sense we took you in! My perfect sister Lilly! the day she got her letter, Mum and Dad were happy for her! We have a witch in the family! And I was the only one to see Lilly for who she really was! A freak! And then she met that cursed James Potter and married him! And then they had a son and got themselves blown up!"

"What do you mean blown up?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah." Said Harry. "You told me my parents died in a car crash."

"A car crash?!" Asked a now feries Hagrid. "A car crash killed Lilly and James Potter?! It's an outrange!"

Antonio watched as Dudley took the cake and began to eat it all for himself.

'He's gonna die if he keeps eating that much.' He thought.

"He'll not be going!" Said Vernon.

"And you think some old muggle like you is gonna stop him?!"

"Muggle?" Asked Harry.

"Hagrid said that's what non magic people are called." Antonio answered

"He's going to the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world!" Hagrid continued. "And he'll be under protection from one of the greatest headmasters ever! Albus Dumbledore."

"I am not paying for a rotten old geezer to teach him magic tricks!" Vernon snapped back. Only for Hagrid to pint his umbrella at them.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me!"

And then, Hagrid casted a spell on Dudley. Giving him a pig-like tail. Making all Dursleys panic.

"Sorry." He said to Antonio and Harry. "Best you don't tell anyone about this. I'm not aloud to use magic. I got expelled in my third year at Hogwarts."

"So, what's your choise Harry?" Antonio asked him.

"I accept." He replied.


	2. chapter 2

The next morning, Hagrid took Antonio and Harry to London to get the stuff they need.

"All students are to keep their wand with them at all times and never use them between classes." Antonio read his list out loud. "The pet they are to bring if they dessier, ether an owl, a cat, or a toad."

"Can we find all this in London?" Harry asked Hagrid.

"If you know where to go."

Soon after, Hagrid lead the two boys into a small pud called The Leaky Cauldron. Inside, they saw many witches and wizards drinking and talking about some stuff.

"Aw, Hagrid. Great to see you." Said the owner. "The usile I presume?"

"No thanks Tom. I'm on Hogwarts bissnes. Just helping young Harry Potter and Antonio Crosthwaite with their school supllise."

"Goodness." Said Tom. "It's Harry Potter."

Before Harry what was going on, everyone in the pud looked at him. They knew that it was him.

"Harry Potter."

"It's really you."

"Welcome back Mr. Potter. Welcome Back."

"H-H-Harry P-Potter." Said a man with a purple cloth on his head.

"Hello Professor." Said Hagrid. "Harry. Antonio. This is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"Uh, hello Professor." Said Antonio.

"Hello. D-D-Defense Against T-T-The Dark A-Arts is a f-f-fasenating subgect. Not that you'll need it of course. In fact, i-i-'m on my w-way to pick u-up a new b-b-b-book on vampires m-m-my self."

"Well, we best be going." Said Hagrid. "Lots to buy."

Harry and Antonio went with Hagrid to the back door in a small alley with a brick wall. Antonio wanted to know what this was, but Hagrid already spoke first.

"Didn't I tell you Harry. You're famous."

"But why am I famous Hagrid?" Asked Harry. "All those people back there. How is it they know who I am?"

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you that." Hagrid replied as he tapped his umbrella on the brick wall. "Three up. Two across."

Soddenly, the bricks started to move. Harry and Antonio stud back as the bricks moved away from their place. Revealing a shopping aria behind them.

"Welcome boys, to Diagon Alley."

Harry and Antonio were amazed as they walked in with Hagrid. There was many shops and stuff all around the place. What got Antonio was a pare of giant golden scissors moving by its self at one of the shops.

But he lost intrest of it as he and Harry walked pasted a broom shop with a red haired girl about their age looking in the window. Antonio couldn't help but had to admit, she looked cute.

"Look at it Auntie Amelia. The new Nimbus 2000. It's the fastest model yet."

"Yes. But we can look at it later. We need to get to our volt."

The moment the girl turned around, she ended up bumping into Harry and Antonio and fell to the ground with them.

"Oops! Sorry." She said.

"It's alright. We weren't looking where we were going ether." Harry said to her.

So far, the girl was now stunned at Harry. She was face to face with the Harry Potter. But who is that with him? And why do they look the same?

"H-Harry Potter? Could that really be you?"

"Harry Potter?" Said the girls aunt as she walked over to them with Hagrid.

"You heard of him too?" Antonio asked.

"Yes. We did." Said the girl. "I'm Susan Bones. And you are?"

"Antonio Crosthwaite."

"Well Antonio, why do you Harry look the same?"

"We don't know."

"Alright. Time to get up." Said Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid." Said the girls aunt. "What brings you here."

"Just Hogwarts bissnes Madam Bones. I'm helping Harry and Antonio with their school lists." Hagrid said, just as the woman turned to Harry.

"Well, Hello Mr. Potter. Amelia Bones. Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The DMLE."

"What's the DMLE?" Harry asked.

"The biggest and most important to the aurors for the Ministry of Magic."

"Aurors?" Antonio asked.

"Wizard Police." Said Hagrid.

"So anyway," Harry started. "How are we gonna get all this Hagrid. We haven't got any money."

"Well there's your money." Hagrid pointed to the building at the end of the alley. "Gringotts. The wizard bank. An't no saver place. Except Hogwarts."

* * *

As they walked into Gringotts, Harry and Antonio were a little frightened by the creatures doing the work around the place.

"Hagrid, what are those things?" Antonio asked.

"They're Goblins Antonio. Quite as clever as they come. But also not very friendly. Best that you and Harry keep close."

As soon as they got to the front desk, the goblin put down his quill and looked at them.

"Ah. Madden Bones. Are you here to get in your volt?"

"Of course. My niece Susan wishes to enter for her school supplise."

"And Hagrid." Said the goblin. "What brings you here?"

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Crosthwaite wishes to enter their volts." Said Hagrid.

"And do they have their keys?"

"Here's my key." Said Amelia.

"Hold on, I have them here somewhere." Said Hagrid as he looked in his pockets. "Ah. Here's the little keys." He said as he pulled them out with a letter. "Also, Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about the 'You know what' in volt 'You know witch'."

"Very well then. Griphook!"

"So that's what the key's for. It's for our volt here." Antonio said to himself.

* * *

Antonio and Susan happened to enjoy the mine cart ride on their way to their volts. Harry on the other hand, was not quite found with Roller Coasters. He screamed all the way to the volt until the cart came to a stop.

"Volt 687. Madden Bones, your volt is over there. Mr. Crosthwaite, Volt 688 is where you'll be getting your money." Said the Griphook.

Antonio stepped out of the cart and walked over to the other goblin standing next to the volt.

"Key please." He said.

Antonio handed over his volt key. He then stud back as the goblin put the key in and unlocked the door. As the door opened, Antonio looked at the money inside. And of course, they were different from muggle money.

"Bronze Kunts. Silver Sickles. Gold Galleons. You should be lucky that you had just enough in your muggle bank acount for this much of it. Help yourself to as much as your pockets can carry. Or at least enough for your stuff.

"By the looks of it, I think it should be more than enough." Antonio said.

* * *

"Volt 713. Stand back everyone."

"What's in there Hagrid?" Harry asked him.

"I can't tell you. It's Hogwarts bissnese."

Harry watched as the goblin used his finger to magicly open the door. As it opened, there was a small bag inside of it. Hagrid went inside the volt and picked it up and put it in his pocket.

"Better not menton this to anyone Harry."

* * *

Soon after, Antonio and Susan had grown close to each other as Harry did with both of them.

While in the shop Flourish and Blotts, Antonio and Susan took note of Harry talking to a blond haired boy who's clamming to be better than Harry was. As they were puchesing their books, Antonio notesed a bowl some strange glass balls with gold belts in the middle that had simbels on them.

"What are those things?" He asked the owner.

"They're remembralls. When you hold onto it and the smoke inside turns red, it means you've forgotten something. They're on sale today. One Bronze Kunt each."

Antonio picked up three remembralls and payed for them. He then gave one to Susan and another to Harry while he kept the last one.

Outside Flourish and Blotts, Amelia thanked Antonio for buying Susan the rememball sense it was a little hard for her to keep track on stuff.

"Okay, we still need our wands." He said.

"Some wands?" Asked Hagrid. "Well there's Ollivander's. Finest wands ever made. Oh and will you look at that. I still haven't gotten Harry a birthday gift."

"I'll wait for you out here." Amelia said to Susan.

The three walked into Ollivander's and yet, no one was in.

"Hello?" Harry called out.

"Hello?!" Antonio shouted. "You have three customers!"

At that moment, Ollivander came in from behind on a ladder.

"Hello there." He said. "You're in luck. Wands are in sell today. Just for one sickle. Who might you be?"

"Antonio Crosthwaite."

"Susan Bones."

"Yes." Said Ollivander. "Ah, And I wondered when I'd be see you, Mr. Potter." He said as he walked over to him. "You have your mothers eyes. It seems that only yesterday, she was in her buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charms. Your father on the other hand, favored a more mahogany wand. Well, I say your father favored it. It's really the wand that chooses the wizard of course. No two wands are the same."

Ollivander then pulled out one wand and gave it to Harry.

"Here we are. Beechwood, dragon heartstring core. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Give it a wave."

Harry waved the wand. Only for a force to hit the boxes in the back and knock them over.

"Aparently not." Ollivander said.

"Let me try it." Antonio said as Harry gave him the wand. However, as he waved it, a bright gold light came out of it.

"Well done Mr. Crosthwaite." Ollivander said to him. "It's the wand that choses the wizard or witch. And that wand chose you."

"Thank you." Antonio said as he payed for the wand.

Ollivander then gave Harry another wand.

"Let's see if this will work. Maple, phoenix feather core. Seven inches. Quite whippy."

Harry waved the wand. But only for another force to hit a vase and brake it.

"No. Deffintly not. What about you Ms. Bones?"

Harry gave the wand to Susan and she waved it. But a force had come again and hit a glass ball lamp and broke it.

"Not you ether?"

Ollivander then walked over to another box and grabbed another wand.

"Try this. Oak, unicorn hair core, 15 inches. The Longest ever made."

Susan grabbed the wand and waved it. Like Antonio's, the wand made a golden bright light.

"Very good Ms. Bones."

"Thanks." She said as she payed for her wand.

Ollivander then handed Harry one more wand.

"Try this one Mr. Potter. Holly, Phoenix feather core, 11 in a hath inches. Nice and simple."

Harry waved the wand. This time, he got the bright golden light. Ollivander was shocked.

"Curious. Very curious."

"I'm sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked as he payed for the wand.

"Curious indeed. I remember every wand I sold Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the Phoenix Feather core in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It is destent that you're bouned for this wand Mr. Potter. When its brother...why its brother...gave you that scar."

"Who owned that wand?" Asked Harry.

"He goes by a name many of us fear to speak of. Voldemort."

"Voldemort." Harry whispered

"Many years ago Mr. Potter, it was dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers. He brought them over to the dark side. Your parents fought against him. But nobody lived when he desided to kill them. Nobody. Not one. Except you."

"Me?" He asked.

"Voldemort tried to kill Harry as a baby?" Antonio asked. "What happened to him?"

"Some say he died. While there are some who believes that he's still out there. Only that he's too weak to carry on. That's why you're famous and how everyone knows who you are Mr. Potter. You are The Boy Who Lived."

* * *

After leaving Ollivanders, the 3 met up with Amelia and Hagrid in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was amazed that Hagrid have bought him a snowy owl.

"She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Her name's Hedwig."

"Wow. Thanks Hagrid."

"I'm not found with Harry returning to his uncles." Said Antonio. "They've been torchering him all his life."

"Don't worry about that." Amelia said to him. "We're staying here for the night and then we'll meet up at Kings Cross for the Hogwarts Express."

"Um. Madam. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Antonio asked.

"Oh course you may."

While the others weren't paying attention, Antonio started to tell Madam Bones about what happened.

"I don't know why. But somehow, Dumbledore wanted me to get to know Harry. Would you have an answer about why."

"I don't know myself. Whatever it is, Dumbledore is keeping it to himself."

Antonio sighed. He was excited to go with Jessica to Hogwarts. But why does Dumbledore want him to know Harry?

"I guess I'll find out soon." he said.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**There. This is better. I edited the chapter after doing some research on the wizarding world.**

**Just**** so you know, Antonio was born in the early 2000's. So the time line for Harry Potter is moved to 2011.**


	3. chapter 3

At Kings Cross, Antonio met up with Jessica so she can show him where the platform is.

"Alright. The train leaves in ten minutes. Oh! And Hagrid wanted me to give you your ticket."

Jessica gave Antonio the ticket. But when he looked at it, he found it hard to believe.

"But this says Platform 9 3/4. There's no such thing."

"Just follow me."

Antonio followed Jessica down the path to the platforms. From there, he met up with Harry and Susan who were waiting for him.

"So, do you have any idea where Platform 9 3/4 is?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do." Jessica answered.

At that moment, Antonio cought sight of a red haired family walking by. Just as Jessica came to a stop in front of a wall with platforms 9 and 10.

"Percy. You first."

Antonio and Harry watched as one of the boys walked to the wall and went through it. Making them blink.

"Fred. You next."

"He's not Fred. I am." Said one of the other boys who was a twin.

"Honestly woman, you can't tell witch one of us is witch and you call yourself our mother?" Said the other twin.

"Sorry George." Said the mother.

"We're only joking. I am Fred."

Antonio was now shocked as Fred and through the wall with George following behind.

"Still don't believe me?" Asked Jessica.

"Excuse us." Said Harry. "Do you know where to find Platform 9 3/4?"

"Aw. Hogwarts first years I see. It's Ron's first year too."

"Well ma'am." Said Antonio. "Did you happen to know that Ron has dirt on the right side of his nose?"

"Oh. Quite right. Thank you for pointing that out." She said as she wiped Ron's nose clean.

"HEY!" Ron snapped. "Stop that."

"Anyway, all you have to do is walk straight to the wall between platforms 9 and 10. If you're a bit nerves, just go for a runing start."

"Don't feel too nerves." Said Ron. "I'll be right behind you. Just run when I give you the single."

Upon hearing that, Antonio and Harry and Susan got ready to run.

"NOW!"

Antonio went through first, afraid that he'll crash into the wall. But instead, she passed through in inviseble passage and came out of another wall. And then, he turned around to see the train. The Hogwarts Express. Platform 9 3/4.

Shortly after, Harry came with Susan and Ron.

"See? There was nothing to worry about." Said Ron. "Hang on. You're Harry Potter. Aren't you?"

"No." Said Antonio. "He's Harry Potter."

Harry showed prove of that by showing Ron his scar.

"Wicked!"

* * *

On the way to Hogwarts, Antonio sat with Harry, Susan, and Ron sense everywhere else was full.

"You're from America?" Ron asked.

"My mom had a job transfer from America to London. And then Jessica got her letter to Hogwarts. I was happy for her. But I've never thought i'd be going too." Said Antonio. "So anyway, what are the 4 Hogwarts houses?"

"That'll be Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Susan answered. "I'm hoping I'll be in Hufflepuff."

"It'll be better than Slytherin. Because that's the house all the dark wizards came from." Said Ron. "I'm hoping that i'll also be in Hufflepuff because that's the house my brothers are in."

"I bet Voldemort was also in Slytherin." Said Harry.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted. "You just said You-Know-Who's name."

Just then, the door opened up and reviled a lady with a food cart.

"Any order off the trally dearies?" She asked.

"No thanks. I'm all set." Said Ron as he showed a bag of sandwiches.

But Antonio wasn't sure about the food. They were nothing the ones he was used to.

"We'll take the lot." He said as he pulled out some of his left over money.

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed.

* * *

After reseaving one of everything, the 4 of them dug in.

"Bertie-Bott's Every Flavor Beans." Said Antonio as he opened up a box of them.

"They mean every flavor." Said Ron. "The good ones are chocolate and peppermint. There's also spinach, liver, and even toast. George swore he got a booger flavor one last time he had them."

So far, Antonio ended up spitting out the one he tried.

"Revolting! Vomit flavor!"

"Try this." Said Susan as she handed Antonio a pentagon box. On it, it said CHOCOLATE FROG.

"These aren't real frogs are they?" He asked.

"It's just a spell." Said Ron. "It's the card inside you want. Each pack has a famous witch or wizard."

Antonio opened up the box and the chocolate frog jumped out of it. But managed to grab it and eat it.

"There's peanuts in it." He said.

"Must have gotten one with nuts." Said Ron. "There even caramel. As well as dark and wight chocolate."

"Almost like Hershey's in the muggle world." Said Harry.

"I like Hershey's." Antonio said to him. "But I'd prefer M&M's more."

"What are Hershey's and M&M's" Ron asked.

"They're a type muggle chocolate." Harry answered.

"Hey." Said Antonio pulled out his collectors card. "I got Dumbledore."

"I got about six of him." Said Susan.

Antonio looked back at the card. Only to see that Dumbledore wasn't there anymore.

"He's gone."

"Well you can't expect him be there all day."

Just then, Antonio saw a rat eating the beans from his box.

"That's Scabbers." Said Ron. "Prophetic isn't he?"

"A little." Said Harry.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?"

"Sure." Said Antonio.

The moment Ron pulled his wand out, another girl with bushy brown hair opened the door and walked in.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" She asked. "A boy named Neville has lost one." However, she saw that Ron was doing some magic. "Aw. You're doing magic? Okay then. Let's see."

"Ahem. Sunshine daisy, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

However, when Ron flicked his wand, it only pushed the box away from Scabbers.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Asked the girl.

"My brother showed it to me." Ron answered.

"Well that's not a real spell." She said as she sat down in front of Harry. "I for one have had the opitunety to study many spells and they've all worked." She then pulled out her ward. "For exsample. Acrenus Reparo."

With a swish and flick of her wand, the girls spell removed the tape on Harry's glasses and fixed them.

"That's better isn't it?" She asked. Until, she saw Harry's scar. "Hey. You're Harry Potter. Are you gonna be in Hufflepuff? I'm hoping that i'll end up there. Or maybe Gryffindor because that's the house Dumbledore was in."

"I guess." Said Harry.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Hang on. Dumbledore mentioned you to me when he gave me my letter." Said Antonio.

"Oh. Did he now?"

"Yes. I'm Antonio Crosthwaite. I'm from America."

"America? Exactly where in America?" Asked Hermione.

"The United States. In Missouri."

"I'm Susan Bones by the way."

"And you are?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Ronald Weasley. But everyone calls me Ron for short."

"You 4 better change into Robes. We should be arriving soon." Hermione said to them as she left.

"I hope she's in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Said Ron. "We don't need a Know-It-All with us."


	4. chapter 4

Soon after, The Hogwarts Express reaches its destination. Hagrid was over at the station to unsure that all first years were on boats while the other students went to the school by carriage.

"First Years, this way please. Come on now First Years. Don't be shy."

"Hey Hagrid." Antonio said as he, Harry, Susan, and Ron got to him.

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed.

"Right then. Follow me to the boats."

After all the First Years were gathered up, the little fleet of boats set of to Hogwarts. As the trip passed by, Antonio gasped at his first sight at the school. Witch was a magnifisent brown castle.

"It beautiful." He said to himself.

Soon, the boats pulled up at a small boat house. As everyone got off the boats, Hagrid lead the First Years up the stairs and into the Entrance Hall while one of the teachers was waiting.

"First Years. This is Professor Mcgonagall. Your Transfiguration teacher and head of the Hufflepuff house."

"Thank you Hagrid. You may prosead." Said Mcgonagall.

As Hagrid went through the doors up ahead, Mcgonagall turned to the first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, First Years. The sorting ceremony will begin shortly. Now before you can set with your class mates in The Great Hall, you will be sorted into your house. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you House Points. Any rule baking, and you will lose points. Note that only teachers and prefects and give and take House Points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is rewarded The House Cup. Take this moment to talk to anyone around you until we are ready."

At that moment, everyone began to talk to each other. Antonio then cought sight of the guy Harry talked to at Diagon Alley. He also saw him with Harry and walked over to him with two other guys beside him.

"So it's true then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

"You again?!" Harry snapped.

"Oh where are my manners? This is Crabbe and Goyle. And i'm, Draco Malfoy."

Antonio then watched as Malfoy walked over to Ron after he coughed.

"You think my name is funny do you? And what's this? Red hair? And a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley."

"You wish."

"Liston to me Potter. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. You'll find that there are wizard families who are better than anyone in the world. I can help you there." Malfoy said as he offered Harry his hand.

"I think I can the wrong sort for myself thanks."

"Attention First Years." Said Mcgonagall. "The sorting ceremony is about to begin. This way please."

Shortly after, the doors to The Great Hall opened up. Antonio looked around as he and the other First Years walked inside. There were candles flooting everywhere and some gargoyles on the walls. He also took note on witch table was witch. When he saw Jessica, he knew that it was the Hufflepuff table. He even saw some big hourglasses that was used to count the House Points. And he looked up and saw that the cealing was bewitched to look like the sky outside. When they got to the front of the hall, the sorting hat began to sing.

"Oh you think i'm pretty.

But don't judge on what you see.

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black.

Your top hats sleek and tall.

For i'm the Hogwarts sorting hat.

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head.

The sorting hat can't see.

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be,

You might belong in Gryffindor.

Where dwell the rave at heart.

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart.

You might belong in Hufflepuff.

Where they are just and loyal.

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil.

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw

If you've a ready mind.

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind.

Or perhaps in Slytherin.

You'll make your real friends.

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a talking cap!"

As the song ended, Dumbledore began to speak first.

"First Years. Please know that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. As well to some older students who wish to remember this. Also, our care taker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that this term, the third floor cordior on the right hand side is out of bounderies to those who don't wish to suffer a very painful death."

"When I call your name, you will step up and by placed under the sorting hat." Said Mcgonagall. "Hermione Granger."

"Okay. Okay." She whispered to herself as she walked up to the hat as it got placed on top of her.

"Hmm. Easy. Very easy. HUFFLEPUFF!"

She made it into Hufflepuff. Hermione walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat next to Jessica.

"Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy walked over to hat and had it placed on his head. And for just one second, it said, "SLYTHERIN!"

There was a round a clapping hands at the Slytherin table. Antonio did hear that the Malfoy's had been in Slytherin for many years.

After 5 students got sorted into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, Mcgonagall finally called his name.

"Antonio Crosthwaite."

Antonio walked over to the sorting hat and had it placed in his head.

"Hmm. You're autism. You like to be by yourself many times. And you don't like to be touched by others. But when it comes to friends, you have a true loyalty for them. HUFFLEPUFF!"

Antonio smiled as many people except the Slytherin's clapped for him as he walked over to the table and sat next to Percy.

"Ronald Weasley."

The moment Ron was placed under the sorting hat, it know who Ron was.

"Hmm. Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you. HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Well done Ron." Antonio said as Ron walked over sat across of Percy.

"Susan Bones."

Susan walked over to the hat and it was placed on her head.

"I know. HUFFLEPUFF!"

"She did it." Antonio said as Susan sat across him.

And after many others, Mcgonagall finally called Harry's name.

"Harry Potter."

Harry walked over to the hat and got it placed on his head.

"Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. You have a true bravery, yes. You show loyalty to others, yes. You even have a sharp mind yes. But where to put you?"

'Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin.' Harry whispered to the hat.

"Not Slytherin huh? You could do great. It's all here in your head. You'll have true friends and good tallent. Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness."

'No. Anything but Slytherin.'

"No? Well if you're sure, better be, HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuss students cheered very strong for Harry as he walked over to the table.

Fred and George were also very happy about Harry being in their house. "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry took his seat next to Antonio. He was glad to be in the same house with him.

"Your attention please?" Said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin."

At that moment, food had shown up on all the plates and bowls in the hall. Antonio helped himself to some chicken and rice and corn on the cob. But before he could start eating, a ghost had popped out of the food.

"Hello. How are you? Welcome to Hufflepuff."

Antonio watched as he and many other ghosts came around the place. He over heard one of the Slytherin's saying that one of them is called The Bloody Baron. Antonio then wondered that these ghosts could be part of Hogwarts.

"Hello Sir Nicholas." Said Percy. "How was your summer?"

"Very poorly Percy. My request to join The Headless Hunt has been denied once again."

"I know you." Said Ron. "You're Nearly Headless Nick."

"I prefer to be called Sir Nicholas if you don't mind."

"Nearly Headless?" Antonio asked. "How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this." He said as he pulled his right ear and made his head move off of his neck.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron shouted frightenly.

Antonio wasn't frightened. He could have been famous for living when someone tried to de-head him and failed badly.

But he lost intrest in the ghosts the moment he saw a black haired man in black clothing talking to Professor Quirrell. And he seemed like bad news.

"Hey Percy. Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"That's Professor Snape. The head of the Slytherin house." Percy answered.

"What class does he teach?"

"Potions. But everyone knows he's up for Dark Arts. He's been after Quirrell's job for years."

"Are there times when he did teach Defense Against The Dark Arts?"

"Only when Quirrell's too ill to teach. But hates every other house besides Slytherin. So be careful around him."

Antonio knew that Percy was right. He knew that he'll need watch out when ever Snape's near by.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Before any of you go, "But Mcgonagall and Nick are part of the Gryffindor house." I'll let you know that even though Harry's in Hufflepuff, I still wanted to keep some stuff close to the book and the movie and even some of the video games. So Mcganagall and Nick are part of Hufflepuff as well as Ron and Hermione still being with him. Susan is the only one I kept the same however.**

**Also, the Hufflepuff Common Room won't be the same as Gryffindor. But I figgered out what The Hufflepuff Commom Room is like on Fandom.**


	5. chapter 5

Once the feast was over, Percy took the Hufflepuff students to the Common Room.

"Hufflepuffs keep up." He said as they got to the Grand Staircase. "And keep an eye on the staircases. They like to change. I would say that, but the Hufflepuff house is under the ground floor."

Shortly after, they've gotten to the Hufflepuff basement with many barrels in the place. Antonio found out that the kitchen was near by. Percy said to him that this was the kitchen corridor.

"Alright Hufflepuffs. The first thing you need to do is,"

But before he could finish, a ghostly force pushed all the First Years down on their backs. And before Antonio knew it, something grabbed him from his sholders.

"Oh no." Said Percy. "Peeves the poltergeist."

Upon hearing that, Peeves revealed himself as he lifted Antonio off the floor.

"What an ichy little firstly we have here." He said. "Peeves no like any First Year. Oh no. Not at all."

"Put him down Peeves!" Percy demanded. "Or The Bloody Baron will hear about this!"

"N-N-N-N-No. Don't tell. I'll put him back."

Peeves jently placed Antonio back on the floor and flew away.

"Are you alright?" Jessica asked him.

"I'm fine."

"Good." Said Percy. "Watch out for Peeves. He likes to cause trouble. The Bloody Baron is the only one who can control him. He won't even listen to us prefects."

"So anyway. About the Common Room."

"Right. Just tap two of the barrels from the bottom and the middle of the second row. In the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff."

Antonio tapped the barrels in the rhythm Percy said and the led swang open, revealing a secret passage. As the Hufflepuff students got to the other side, they saw a room that was round with brick and wooden walls. There was lots of yellow hangings, burnished copper, and over stuffed sofas and armchairs. As well as small circular windows that provides a vista of rippling grass and dandelions. And even a large honey coloured wooden masterpiece with carvings of badgers on it. Above it was a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff herself.

"Welcome to the Hufflepuff Common Room." Said Percy. "The Boys Dormitory is down the stairs to the cellar, first door on the left for First Years. Girls is the same on your right. You'll find out that all of your belongings have already been taken here. Be aware that the door at the end of cellar that goes beyond the Common Room is forbidden to all students under the age of 17 and that midnight snacks are off limits."

"I'm so happy that my little brother is in school with me." Jessica said to her friend.

It didn't take Antonio too long to find the Boy Dormitory. Like Percy said, it was the first door to the left.

* * *

Later, Antonio changed into his PJ's and looked around. The Boys Dormitory had four-poster covered in patchwork quilts and and are furnished with wooden stands. Copper lamps were casting a warm light and copper bed warmers hanging on the walls made the floor warm.

The beds were covered in yellow eiderdowns with yellow curtains. Each bed had its own nightstand next to it as well as the trunks in front of them. On top of them was the house mascot on a yellow banner that also had the house name on it. Wooden chairs and dressers were placed near each bed and all dressers had its own lamp placed on them. Plants are seen next to the beds as well as wall sconces near each nightstand. Two lamps were on both sides of each bed. The walls and floor were made out of stone. There wasn't any windows sense this is underground. And for pets, there's white pillows on the floor for cats, a perch on each of the dressers for owls, and snuffboxes on the trunks for toads.

Antonio watched as Harry made friends with Hedwig. From what he can tell, Hogwarts wasn't all bad.

"Too bad we can't bring dogs." Antonio said to himself sense his dog Flynn wanted to go with him.

As much as he wanted to do more, Antonio got into his bed, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Antonio was with Harry, Ron, and Susan and the 4 of them were running down the corridors to find the Transfiguration classroom.

So far, they've walked into many wrong classrooms. And outside, they ended walking into one of the Herbology greenhouses.

It was also a very close call when Filch cought them as they almost walked through the door leading into the forbidden corridor. They told him that they were lost. But wouldn't believe them and said that he'll hang them on their tows in the dungeons. But luckily, Professor Quirrell saved them.

As they ran through a corridor next to a courtyard, they've finally found the Transfiguration classroom. And just in time they thought.

"Finally. We made it." Antonio said as he looked at a cat on Mcgonagall's desk.

"Can you imagion what Mcgonagall would do if we were late?" Asked Ron.

Just then, the cat leaped off the desk and revealed its self to be Mcgonagall herself.

"That was bruilient." Said Harry.

"If I were to tranceform you 4 into a pocket watch, then surely you'd be on time." Said Mcgonagall.

"We got lost." Said Susan.

"Then perhaps a map. I trust you won't need one to find your seats."

Imeadely, the 4 began to find where they were gonna be sitting.

McGonagall then said, "Transfiguration is some of the most dangerous magic you will learn here at Hogwarts. Anyone who's cought messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

* * *

The next class was Potions. And it was held in the dungeons. As Snape entered, he began to speak.

"The motority of the incoptations in this class is the making of potions. As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will find it hard to believe that this is magic. I don't really expect you to understand anything of the softly, simmering cauldron with its simmering furme. The delicate power of of liquids the creep through the human veins and bewitching the mind. Ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. If you're not a bunch of dunderheads as I usually teach. But then again, the many of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough, TO NOT PAY ATTENTION!"

The moment Antonio heard that, he stopped working on putting formiler for the Wiggenweld Potion on his paper.

"Mr. Crosthwaite. You're just like your sister in her first year. Never paying attention to what I ever say." Snape said in his face before turning over to Harry. "Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root os asphodel to an infusion of a wormwood?"

"I don't know sir." Said Harry as Hermione rised her hand. "But Hermione does."

"Put that hand down right now girl! I don't give creddit to know-it-all's. And that will be 5 points from Hufflepuff for both Mr. Crosthwaite's inabillity to pay attention, and also from you Mr. Potter. Fame isn't everything."

"Y-Y-Yes sir." Said Harry.

Just then, Neville Longbottom's cauldron had exploded and knocked him onto the flour. Witch pissed Snape off.

"Idiot Boy! I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire? Ms. Granger. Why didn't you tell him not to add the quiils?"

"I...uhh," Hermione tried to think of something. But so far, she couldn't think of anything.

"That's another 5 points from Hufflepuff." He said. "This lesson is over. I will like you to gather up the following ingredients for the Wiggenweld Potion. _Flobberworm mucus, Wiggentree bark, Unicorn horns, and Chizpurfle fangs._ The grounds-keeper Hagrid might be able to help you find them. Failure will be a severely punishment. Class dismissed."

* * *

Now, it was lunch time. Antonio was eating a ham and cheese as he watched Shamus Finnigan trying to turn his water into rone. But only for him to set it on fire and burn both himself and Neville Longbottom.

"Would you like Hermione to help you with that?" Antonio asked.

"Don't worry. I can get it." Shamus said to him.

"I hope so." Said Neville.

"Look. The mail's here." Said Ron.

Many owls flew around The Great Hall, giving their owners their mail. Antonio remembered whiting letters to Jessica every month to see how things were going and send them via owl. His owl goes by the name Star and he was a barn owl with a big blue star on his belly. Antonio then saw Star coming and dropped a letter in front of him.

It was from Mom. Antonio opened it up and began to read.

_Antonio,_

_I hope you had a good first day. I was really happy when you got to go with your sister to Hogwarts__. Please white soon._

_From Mom._

"Hey look." Said Harry. "Neville's got a remembrall."

"How do you know about them?" Asked Hermione.

"Antonio bught three of then in Diagon Alley. One for each of us. Me, Antonio, and Susan."

"There's only one problem." Said Neville as the smoke in his remembrall turned red. "I can't remember what I've forgotten."

Just then, Malfoy came and snached the remembrall out of Neville's hands.

"HEY!"

"Your gran thinks she can help remember stuff huh? Well she's wrong. Just wait until I smash this and,"

"MR. MALFOY!" Mcgonagall shouted at him. "Mr. Longbottom is lucky that Mr. Crosthwaite quickly told me what was going on. Give that back to him. And 5 points will be taken from Slytherin as punishment for stealing from your classmates."

Malfoy angerly did as he was told and stomped back to the Slytherin table.

"You shouldn't tell on a Slytherin." Said Ron. "Things can get bad when you tattle on them."

"You think I was gonna let Malfoy get away with it?" Antonio asked.

"No, but Snape can get angry when someone tattles on a Slytherin."

Antonio knew that Ron had a point. Snape wouldn't like it if he tattled on any Slytherin student.


	6. chapter 6

After lunch, the next class was Defense Against The Dark Arts. And Professor Quirrell teaching everyone one about the Lumos spell.

"S-So class. The Lumos s-s-spell can n-n-not only light up a d-dark room, but also reveal s-secret p-p-p-passage ways. And deal with spectral c-c-creatures. I-I-In this crawl space, y-y-you'll find the L-L-Lumos Challenge. In there, you'll f-find the s-s-spellbook that'll t-t-t-teach you how to u-u-use it. Any v-v-volentears?"

No one answered at first, but Neville rized his hand.

"V-V-Very will then L-L-Longbottom."

Neville walked over to the crawl space and went inside the challenge.

"AAAHHH!"

So far, Neville came back out, and he was burned.

"Okay t-then. P-Potter. Weasley. C-C-C-Crosthwaite. Mrs. Granger. M-M-Mrs. Bones. How about you?"

"Us?" Ron asked. "I thought they don't let First Years in spell challenges. And besides, you saw what happened to Neville."

"It w-won't be as b-b-bad as you t-think."

The 5 did what they were told and enterred the challenge. Antonio knew that Lumos will do good if he ever ran into Peeves again.

* * *

After crawling, the 5 were now in the spell challenge. Inside, they saw that they have to move against the wall to go forward.

"It won't be easy, huh?" Antonio asked.

"No one said it was gonna be easy." Said Susan.

Carefully, the 5 walked up against the wall and moved slowly to the other side. There was also moving stones that'll push them off if they weren't fast enough. They were lucky that they made it though.

"Bloody Hell! Why would they let First Years like us handle this?" Ron asked.

"Hey. We made it across, didn't we?" Said Harry.

Just then, Antonio spotted something coming straight tords them. And it didn't look friendly.

"Hermione. What is that thing?"

"It's an Imp." Hermione answered. "Those things can be a manes. But I see a cadge over there. All we have to do is knock it over with the Flipendo Knock-back Jinx and then pick it up and lock it in the cadge."

Showing what she ment, Hermione pulled out her wand and flicked it and said,

"Flipendo!"

And then a blue spell was casted onto the Imp and knocked it over. Hermione then walked over to it and picked it up and locked it in the cadge.

"Does she know everything?" Asked Ron.

Before anyone could answer, a small silver shield with the Hogwarts crust on it popped in out of no where.

"This looks collectible." Susan said as she picked it up.

_"T-That's a C-C-Challenge Shield Mrs. Bones." _Professor Quirrell's voice said to them. "_Collect them a-a-all for the highest g-grade."_

"Bliomie!" Said Ron. "We just need to collect those shields for the highest grade."

"Well how are we gonna get across that?" Antonio asked as he pointed out that the path ahead was too far to reach.

At that moment, Harry ran forward and leaped across the pit. He made it. Soon, everyone else did so to.

"Well, that worked." Said Susan.

The Five then walked over to the rood to the next room. Once inside, they saw that the only way forward is up. But there was no ladder or anything to climb up.

"Oh great. A puzzle." Said Ron.

"Hang on." Said Harry. "There's two paths that should lead us to some sort of switch we can use to extend the ladder."

"You and Ron take the left side Harry." Antonio said to him. "I'll on the right side with Hermione and Susan."

With that said, Harry and Ron took the left path to a ladder to climb up. However, they saw that they had to push a block onto a button on the floor.

"Aloue me Harry." Ron said as he walked over to the stone block.

Harry moved out of the way as Ron pushed the block onto the button. When it was in place, the circle in the center of the room opened up, only for another door to be inside of it.

Antonio had to do the same thing on the other side. Once the block was in place, the door opened up. But however, it was only revealed to be an owl perch.

"Wait a minute." Said Harry. "With that, I can call Hedwig and feed her an owl treat so she can help us. But where can I find one?"

"Harry!" Susan called to him. "There some sort of chest over there! If you can knock down those Imps and lock the in the cadges down there, you should be able to reach it."

Harry understud what Susan said and walked down to the path below. With a cast a the Flipendo spell, Harry knocked the Imps down to the floor. Acting quick, Harry gabbed both the Imps and through them into the cadges.

"Nice job Harry!" Hermione called out. "Now you can find that owl treat. And there should be a switch that'll help you get back up. Just cast Flipendo at it."

Harry used the cadges to climb up and got to the chest. The moment Harry opened it, he found an owl treat. As well as a challenge shield. As Harry turned around, he saw the switch and casted Flipendo at it. Making the path above drop so he can get back up.

"Nice job Harry." Antonio said to him.

"Can we get out of here now?" Ron asked.

"You need to stop worrying so much." Hermione said to him.

After Harry got back up, he walked over to the perch.

"Hedwig!"

Not too long after Harry called her, Hedwig flew down from the hole and landed on the perch.

"Here you go." Harry said to her as he fed her the treat.

Sadesfided, Hedwig went back up and dropped the ladder down.

"Brillient. Thanks Hedwig." Said Ron.

The Five began to climb up the ladder and into the next room. Soon, they were in a room full of books. Just as the trapdoor closed up.

"This must be part of Professor Quirrell's study." Antonio said out loud.

"Other than the Lumos spellbook, why would he put books in this challenge?" Asked Susan.

"Because not all books in the wizarding world is safe." Hermione pointed out. "He could have gotten those books out from the library in the restricted section."

"There a restricted section in the library?" Harry asked.

"Of course there is." Said Ron. "You need to have a perment to be able to get in. It's mostly visited be Seventh Year students who are studying advanced Defense Against The Dark Arts."

"Guys. We can talk about that later." Antonio said to them. "More Imps are coming."

Right on cue, the Imps showed up and started to get pushy.

Thinking quick, Antonio casted Flipendo on the Imps. Missing only one while the other got hit. Ron grabbed the one that was knocked over and ran to one of the cadges and locked it up. Before the other could attack, Harry grabbed it and through into the other cadge and locked it up.

"Thank goodness for that." Antonio said.

"Hey. There's another shield. Hermoine said as she picked it up.

"So far, we have three shields." Said Susan.

"Uh, we don't have three. We have four." Said Antonio. "I found another while we were pushing the blocks."

"Guys. Look." Said Ron. "That must be the Lumos spellbook over there."

Upon hearing that, Antonio walked over to the book and opened it. It showed how to use the Lumos spell.

"It is the Lumos spellbook." He said. "It says we need to swish and flick our wands and use the incantion."

But then Antonio turned to the next page, it didn't have any.

"Hey. There's some pages missing."

The moment he said that, the others walked over to him as the door closed behind them and the gate in front opened up.

"You're right." Said Hermione as she looked at the book. "There's no pages besides the one with the use of the Lumos spell."

_"I-I forgot to t-t-tell you." _Quirrell's voice called to them. _"It has the Lumos and Flipendo s-s-spells in it. T-The other p-p-p-pages can be found i-in other spell c-c-challenges. With this b-b-book. Y-You can visit t-t-them and find those p-pages."_

"What he's saying is that we can find the pages in the other challenges." Said Susan.

"It's titled "Book of spells year 1"." Ron pointed out. "And I heard that if someone buys a spell book with missing pages, then we can visit the spell challenges."

"Well we've found the Lumos spell page." Said Antonio. "So we need to use Lumos to find a way out and back to the classroom."

With that said, The 5 swished and flicked their wands and said,

"LUMOS!"

Soon, a blue light was seen on their wands. The five made their way through the room with the help from the Lumos spell.

Along that way, Ron found another Challenge shield. This means that they all fave one each for a toddle of five.

"Hey. I found something." Hermione said as she opened up a wall hiding a secret passageway.

Soon, all five of them were in the secret room. And there was another block to push onto a switch.

"If I can got that on the switch, it'll open the door out." Harry said as he walked up to the block.

Everyone watched as Harry moved the block over to the switch until it was in place. But as the door leading out opened up, another one closed up and locked them in the room.

"Ha ha ha ha ha haaaa!"

"Oh no!" Harry exclaimed. "Peeves."

"Ha ha ha ha...! If it isn't Potty Wee Potty Potter and his friends. You'll never find me! I'm invisible."

Acting quick, Antonio pulled out his wand and casted Lumos to find Peeves. So far, he couldn't see him. Until.

"BOO!" Peeves jump scared him. "Lumos no work on house ghosts. Lumos no hurt me."

"Flipendo!" Antonio casted. Hitting Peeves instently.

Big mistake. Peeves grabbed the book from Antonio and flew off. Just as the door opened.

"Hey! That's ours! We need it to enter the other spell challenges!" Antonio shouted as he and the others ran after Peeves.

"If you want back, you'll have to catch me."

Using Lumos, the five found the path to the door and walked though. But they saw that Peeves was not too high to reach.

However, Antonio ended up making contact with a gargoyle while he still had Lumos casted. Making it reveal hidden platforms that leads to Peeves.

"Quick. Use those platforms. He's getting away."

The 5 got to the platforms and began jumping and climbing on them to reach the top. Peeves wasn't giving up that easy. However, the five casted Flipendo at him, making him drop both the book and 3 more challenge shields.

"Ahg! Alright. Take your stupid book and shields. I have no use for them." He said as he flew away.

"That was close." Said Harry.

"I thought he was gonna get away for sure." Said Ron.

"Oh, you worry too much." Hermione said to him.

Antonio picked up the book while Harry, Ron, and Susan gabbed the shields. They now have eight. Hermione on the other hand, went to see what was up ahead. Until,

"Hey guys. We're back where we started." She said.

Soon after, the 5 went through the crawl space and returned to the classroom.

"W-W-Well done." Professor Quirrell said to them. "T-That's an O for O-O-Outstanding. 50 p-p-points for Hufflepuff. C-C-Class d-dismissed."

"Thank goodness for that." Said Ron.

"Well, looks like we'll be able to enter the other spell challenges." Said Susan.

"Come on." Said Antonio. "We got flying lessons now."

With that said, the five walked over to the flying grounds.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Whoh! This was my longest chapter yet. And it included the Lumos spell challenge from the video game on the Xbox, PS2, and Nintendo Gamecube witch is what I'll putting in this story besides keeping it close to the movies and books as well.**


	7. chapter 7

The flying grounds were packed with a line of First Year students. All in front of broom sticks to use for prates. The brooms weren't the Nimbus 2000's Susan saw in Diagon Alley. They were Shooting-stars.

The instrucker of the flying lessons was Madam Hooch who had just now arrived at the grounds.

"Good afternoon class." She said.

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch." The class said together.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Here's the first thing I want you to do. Stand on the left side of your brooms."

The class did as they were told and got to the left side of the brooms.

"Stick out your right hand above your broom and say Up."

"Up." Antonio said and his broom instently flew up to his hand. But he and Harry were along the very few who did it.

"Up." Hermione said. But her broom kept on rolling around her. "Up."

"Up." Said Ron. Only for his broom to slap him on the face. But he grabbed it anyway.

"Right." Madam Hooch said as everyone had their brooms ready. "Now I want you to mount it under you between your legs. And hold on tight but you won't fall."

Everyone followed Madam Hooch's instrutions. However, no one saw Malfoy waving his wand on Neville's broom. Except for Antonio.

"When I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off the ground and hover for a short time. And then slowly drop back down."

"Madam Hooch." Antonio whispered to her. "Was Malfoy aloud to use his wand in this class?"

Upon hearing that, Madam Hooch saw Malfoy flick his wand. And then, Neville found himself in the air without even controlling his broom.

"Oh no! Mr. Longbottom!"

Soon, Neville's broom was flying around out of control with him still on it. He was shaking around the air so much that he dropped his remembrall.

"I knew it worked." Malfoy said as he picked it up. "Maybe if the fat lump have given this a squeeze, he'd would have known to watch out for me."

"Give it here Malfoy!" Harry said as he saw what Malfoy was doing.

"Did you see that?" Antonio asked Madam Hooch.

"I think I'll just live it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Said Malfoy. "How about up a tree?"

And then, Malfoy got on his broom and flew up to hide Neville's remembrall. Harry knew he had to do something. So he got onto his broom too.

"Harry. No." Said Hermione. "You could get expelled for that. And besides, you don't even know how to fly."

"No. Don't listen to her." Antonio said to him. "I'll get Neville while you get Malfoy."

Soon after, both Harry and Antonio got onto their brooms and took off into the air.

"What a pare of idiots." She said.

"Hang on Neville. I'm coming." Antonio said to him.

"Okay. Just hurry. I can't hold on much longer."

As for Harry, he managed to catch up with Malfoy.

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"You want it? Come and get it."

"Mr. Crosthwaite. Mr. Potter. Come back here this instent." Madam Hooch called out."

Antonio was about to catch Neville, but the broom moved away in time. And now Neville was hitting the walls next to Mcgonagall's office. Just in time Mcgonagall to see what was going on.

"If you want it Potter, you'll have to catch." Said Malfoy.

Before Harry knew it, Malfoy through the remembrall. Harry flew as fast as he could to catch it. And right in front of Mcgonagall, Harry managed to catch the remembrall. She also saw Antonio as Neville lost his grip but for Antonio to save him.

Harry and Antonio then made their way back down to the ground. All the First Years except Slytherin cheered for their work.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Crosthwaite. What were you boys thinking?" Madam Hooch asked. "You could have broken your necks."

"Madam Hooch," Antonio started, only to be cut off.

"But, I'm also pleased."

"What?" Asked Harry.

"No First Year Hufflepuff student has ever shone any bravery before. And I have to admit, that was increddible."

"Yes indeed Madam Hooch." Mcgonagall said as she walked over. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Crosthwaite were preaty good up there."

"Oh dear." Madam Hooch said as she looked at Neville's arm. "A broken whist."

"Madam Hooch, can I barrio Mr. Potter and Mr. Crosthwaite for the rest of the lesson?"

"Yes you may Professor Mcgonagall. And as for you Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Longbottom was lucky that Mr. Crosthwaite saw what was going. 10 points from Slytherin as punishment. Now everyone is to keep their feet on the ground while I escort Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital. If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves expelled before they can say Quittage."

Soon after, Harry and Antonio were now going with Mcgonagall.

* * *

In the Charms corridor. Mcgonagall took Harry and Antonio to the Charms classroom.

"Wait out here boys."

Mcgonagall walked inside and then she spoke to Professor Flickwick. The head of the Ravenclaw house.

"Professor Flickwick. May I speak to Mr. Diggory for a moment.

"Of course you may." Flickwick said.

The Forth Year student Mcgonagall was talking walked over to her and stepped over to Harry and Antonio.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Crosthwaite. This is Cedric Diggory. I have found you, a chasser and seeker."

* * *

At dinner, Sir Nicholas was talking to a female house ghost about Harry and Antonio's acheevment.

"Have you heard that Harry Potter is the new Hufflepuff seeker and that Antonio Crosthwaite is the third new Hufflepuff chaser. I always knew that they had it in them."

In The Great Hall, Antonio was eating some pork while he was talking to Harry and the others.

"I guess that getting into the Quittage tame is your prize for braking the rules." Said Hermione.

"It's the most dangerous and only sport in the wizarding world to ever exist." Said Susan.

"But I've never even played whatever this sport is." Said Antonio.

"Me nether." Said Harry.

"Jessica never told me about Quittage." Antonio said again. Just as Malfoy came and grabbed him on the shirt.

"You think you're so smart on seeing what I do huh?" Malfoy asked in anger to Antonio.

"You shouldn't mess with brooms." Said Antonio. "Even if it's during a flying lesson."

"You think you can handle this huh?"

"Not fighting are you?" Asked Professor Sprout. The head of the Gryffindor house and Herbology teacher.

"Of course not." Said Antonio.

"Good."

As Professor Sprout walked away, Malfoy then said,

"If you think you can tell on me, then I'll challenge you. Tonight if you want."

"And what will the challenge be?" Antonio asked.

"Wizards Duel. Wards only, no contact. Tonight in the trophy room on the third floor. That place is always unlocked." Malfoy answered. "What's the matter Mudblood? Never heard of a Wizards Duel?"

"Well of course he's heard of a Wizards Duel." Said Ron. "I'm his second."

"Then Crabbe will be my second." Malfoy scarfed. "Tonight. And don't be late."

With that said Malfoy walked away.

"Hey Antonio." Fred and George said as they walked over.

"Hey Fred, what's a Wizards Duel?" Antonio asked.

"It's a combat of wizards and witches casting spells on each other. People only die in proper duels. But not if they only send sparks at each other." Fred answered.

"We couldn't help but hear what Malfoy said to you." Said George. "If you don't know any magic that can help, then just put down you wand and punch him in the face. Anyway, Cedric told us that you and Harry made the team. First Years never make it in. Well done."

"George and I are beaters. Our job to make sure that you don't get hit by anything in a match." Said Fred. "And early tomorrow morning, Cedric will take you and Harry with us and the other chasers to the Quittage Pitch to show you how it's played."

"Okay."

"And Antonio," Fred said one more time. "Be careful when you duel Malfoy. We'd hate to lose points."

As the twins walked away, Antonio turned to Ron.

"Anyway, what's a second of a Wizards Duel?"

"It's someone who's there on your side in case things go out of hand. Like if you dye. But like Fred said, people only dye in proper duels. You don't even know any real magic. The best you and Malfoy can do is send sparks at each other."

"Don't go." Hermione said to Antoino. "Even I couldn't help but over hear what Malfoy said to you. You'll be expelled. And First Years like us aren't aloud to duel."

"I'm going. And no one can stop me."

"I'm sorry Antonio. But Hermione's right." Said Susan. "I don't want you to get expelled. And besides, Ron's brother Percy is a prefect."

"Well I over heard Percy saying that he'll be doing his rounds in the dungeons tonight. So I think i'll manage. Besides, if I don't do this, all the Slytherins will think i'm a cowered."

"Then I'm coming with you." Susan said again. "If you get expelled, Then I will too."

"Count me in too." Said Harry.

"Fine, me as well!" Said Hermione.

"Then it's settled." Said Antonio. "Tonight in the trophy room."


	8. Chapter 8

By the time it got dark, Antonio was waiting in the common room until almost everyone else was asleep and when the prefects were out on their rounds.

And now, it was silent. Antonio went to get Ron and waiting for Harry, Hermione, and Susan in front of the door.

'So far, so good.' He thought.

"Let's just get this over with." Hermione said to him. "And if we get expelled, it's on you!"

"I know."

As the 5 walked out of the common room, they saw Neville standing there and he was covered from head to toe with vinegar.

"Thank goodness you guys are here." He said. "I can't remember what the rhythm to the barrels were. And vinegar kept dropping down on me."

"You're soposed to tap two on the bottom and the middle in the second row." Harry said to Neville. "But we can talk later. Antonio has to get to the Third Floor for a wizards duel with Malfoy."

"What? You can't. First Years aren't aloud to do wizards duels." Neville said to Antonio. "If you do this, you'll be expelled."

"I have to do this." Antonio protested. "Other wise, Malfoy will make fun of me forever."

"Then I'm coming too." Said Neville.

"Fine. You can come."

With that said, the six made their way to the trophy room.

There weren't many prefects in the kitchen corridor. And there wasn't any in the Grand Staircase. Antonio lead the others to the Third Floor before any prefects come or if the staircase to the Third Floor moves away. It didn't take too long for them to find the door to the Third Floor. They then went inside and walked over to the trophy room.

But the moment they've entered, Malfoy and Crabbe wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hmm. He said that he'd be here." Said Ron. "Where is he?"

"Look at this." Harry said as he looked at one of the trophies. "My father was a seeker too."

"You never told us that Harry." Said Susan.

"But I didn't know."

Just then, a meow sound had come. Everyone turned to the door and saw a horrible surprise.

"It's Filch's cat. Mrs. Norris." Said Susan.

"Run!" Harry shouted.

Acting quick, the six ran away from the door. Antonio couldn't believe it. Malfoy had tricked him so he can get expelled.

"What kind fool am I?" He asked the others. "Malfoy had tricked me. He told Filch we were on this floor."

"I was trying to warn you it was a trick before." Hermione said to him. "But did you listen? No!"

"Less talking, more running." Said Neville.

Luckily, they found another door leading out of the trophy room. But they knew that they couldn't go back the way they came because Filch wasn't too far behind.

"Witch way did they go?" They heard Filch asking his cat.

"Hurry." Susan said as they ran faster.

But before they could go any farther, Peeves had showed up from the floor.

"Ooooh. Icky little first years out late."

"Peeves, you have to let us pass." Said Harry.

"Should I tell Filch. Or should I not? Maybe I should. It's for your own good."

"Let me try." Said Antonio. "Peeves. Will you be kind enough to let us pass? Please?"

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED!"

Antonio went wide eyed. He was being kind to Peeves and he still gave out on them. He wasn't just a poltergeist at all.

The 6 ran under Peeves to get away before he could even lead Filch to them. They made it to a door, but it was locked.

"It's locked." Said Ron. "It's all over. We're done for."

"Move over!" Hermione said as she pushed him away and pulled out her wand. "Alohomora."

With a swish and flick, her wand unlocked the door. The six quickly ran inside and shut the door. Just in time for Filch to come by.

"Where are they Peeves?!" He demanded.

"Say please."

"I don't have time for this! Tell me where they are!"

"Peeves no talk if you don't say please."

Filch sighed. "Fine. Tell me where they are, please."

"HA HA HA HA... I TOLD YOU I WON'T SPEAK IF YOU DON'T SAY PLEASE!" Peeves scarfed as he flew away.

"Dame you poltergeist!" Filch shouted. "Come on Mrs. Norris. They could have gone to the second floor."

With that said, Filch began to take a path that leads to the second floor.

* * *

"He's gone." Harry whispered. "He must think this door is still locked."

"Alohomora?" Ron asked.

"Standered Book of Spells: Chapter 7." Said Hermione.

"Uh. Guys." Said Antonio. "You might want to take a look at this."

As everyone walked over to Antonio, they saw what looked a giant sleeping three-headed black dog. They then knew what this room really was.

It was the forbidden corridor.

The dog had ended up moving its heads and then it woke up. Barking fishesly at the six.

This got them all to scream as they ran out of the door. The dog tried to follow them on their way out, but they pushed the door back until it was shut and then locked again. Once that was done, the six ran back the way they came before Filch could even come back.

* * *

After all that running, they made back to the entrance to the common room. Hermione tapped the barrels and opened the door before Filch or any perfects had spotted them. Once they were inside, they all sighed in releaf.

"What were they thinking?!" Ron asked in anger. "Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?! If any dog needs exercise, that one does!"

"You weren't ever using you eyes, were you?!" Hermione asked. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?!"

"I didn't see it's feet! I was focesed on its three heads!" Antonio shouted.

"It was standing on a trap door!" Hermione pointed out. "It wasn't put in there on purppes! It was guarding something!"

"Guarding something?" Susan asked.

"Well I don't want to know what it's guarding." Said Antonio.

"Me nether." Said Harry.

"I'm not thinking about that." Neville said in fear. "All I care about is never going near that dog again."

"Now if you excuse me," Hermione said again. "I'm going to bed before any of you come up with another clever idea to get us all killed, or worse, expelled!"

With that said, Hermione stomped away to the Girls Dormitory.

"Man. I'm such an idiot." Said Antonio. "Next time Malfoy tries to trick me, make sure I don't fall for it."

* * *

The next morning, Anontio hardly ate his breakfast. After what happened last night, he was worried about what that three-headed dog could be guarding and what else Malfoy might have at him.

And speaking of Malfoy, he was angry that Antonio didn't get expelled. He wasn't giving up however. He was thinking about another plane to get him.

"Antonio, I know you're still upset about last night." Said Susan. "But you should at least eat. Cedric said that you and Harry have your Quidditch tryouts after breakfast."

"At least that'll make me feel better." He said as he started eating his eggs and bacon.

"Hey Antonio." Fred and George said to him.

"There wasn't a duel." Antonio said to them. "Malfoy tricked me to get me expelled."

"Aha. That explains everything." Said George.

"What's going on hear?" Jessica asked, over hearing the others.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Antonio answered.

"Okay."

* * *

After breakfast, Harry and Antonio met up with Cedric at the Quidditch Pitch. With them was a big crate witch Antonio knew was used for whatever balls that sport uses.

"Quidditch is easy enough to understand." Cedric started. "Each team has seven players. Three chasers. Two beaters. One keeper. And one seeker. Now, there are three kinds of balls."

As the crate got set down, Cedric opened it up and revealed three balls with two of them in chains. He grabbed the one in the middle and gave it to Antonio.

"This one's called the Quaffle. Sense you're a chaser Antonio, you're job and the other two chasers is to pass the Quaffle to each other and try to throw it through one of those three hoops before the other teams chasers snatch it from you and score 10 points to our team. The keeper (that's me) defends the hoops."

"Aha. Almost like basketball in the muggle world." Said Antonio.

"Yes. I took time to learn all about basketball in Muggle Studies. Now these balls in the chains are Bludgers. Nasty little balls that'll fly around and attack you. The beaters use these bats to knock the Bludgers away from the chasers and to the other team. Watch."

Cedric then released one of the Bludgers and then took out one of the bats. As the Bludger came back, Cedric swang the bat and knocked the Bludger over to the hoops and it went through one of them.

"Nice job." Said Harry.

But then, the Bludger came back. However, Cedric managed to catch it without getting hurt but got knocked down. He did however, manage to get control of himself and put the Bludger back on the chains.

"And now, for you Harry. You, are a seeker. The ball that you must focus on is this."

Cedric then opened up a secret compartment in the crate and pulled out a small yellow ball.

"The Golden Snitch."

"I like this ball." Said Harry.

"You like it now. It's down wicked fast and almost too hard to see."

Just then, a pare of wings came out of the snitch and it started to fly around the place.

"Your job Harry, is to catch it before the other teams seeker. When you catch it, our team will get 150 points and it will also end the match. Almost every team wins whenever the snitch is caught. The game never ends until the snitch is caught. Some Quidditch Matches can go one for many days. The record is three months. Other people from soporting parts of the house or world can subsitud for the main players while they sleep."

Harry and Antonio were amazed. This sport may sound dangerous and long, but also fun.

Not too long after, Harry and Antonio met up with Fred and George. As well as the other two chasers, Malcolm Preece and Heidi Macavoy. And so begins their training.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**And so begins the Quidditch training for Harry and Antonio. So far, sense Harry's in Hufflepuff, I had to make it that Cedric was the keeper instead of the seeker.**

**I also have plains for a Star Wars story. I'm not sure when I'll start though. But I'll have it up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

As many days pasted, it was now October. And the best part of all, today's Halloween. Soon, Antonio and Harry will have a great time in the Halloween feast in The Great Hall. But for now, they had to be at Charms class with Flitwick. Today, they were working on the levetating spell and the bouncing spell.

"Now remember. This is very simple spell used to make objects fly. All you have to do is the thing we've be practesing on. Swish and Flick."

"Swish and Flick." The whole class said.

"The spell is Wingardium Leviosa. And anyone with a ripped up Year 1 Book of Spells who gets the spell correct, will earn the right to enter the Spongify spell challenge and learn the Spongify softening spell by collecting the Spongify page."

Not too long, everyone began to try and cast Wingardium Leviosa. Not many of them managed to get though.

"Wingardium Leviosar." Ron said as he began to keep flicking his wand until he got it. Only for Hermione to stop him.

"Stop! You're going to take someones eye out. And besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Levi-o-sa. Not Levio-sar. Watch."

Hermione then gave her wand a swish and flick and said,

"Wingardium Leviosa."

With that, Hermione's feather was now in the air. She had gotten the spell correct.

"Well done Ms. Granger." Said Flitwick. "You've castted the spell perfectly."

"Wingardium Leviosa." Antonio said as he waved his wand. And now his feather was flying.

"And you to Mr. Crosthwaite. Well done. You two, as well as Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasely, and Ms. Bones have earned the right to enter the Spongify challenge. The challenge is through that crallspace over there."

"Oh great." Said Ron. "Another challenge."

However, before they could start, Shames had failed to cast the spell and set his feather on fire. Burning both it and himself.

"I think he's going to need some practice while we're in the challenge Professor." Antonio said.

"Very well then. Off you go."

The five walked over to the crawlspace and then made their way into the challenge.

* * *

"(cough) Man." Said Antonio as he and others got to the other side of the crawlspace. "Aw. It's a sewer tunnel."

"It's Levi-o-sa. Not Levio-sar." Ron repeated Hermione's advice. "She's a nightmare. It's no wonder she has no friends. Nobody can stand her."

"Ron. That's not very nice." Antonio said to him.

"I'm right here you know!" Hermione shouted at them.

Ron sighed. This was going to be a long Halloween for him.

"Okay, witch way should we go?" Susan asked.

"Let's try the left path." Said Harry.

Following the path, the five ran into some crab like creatures shooting fire at them from their shells.

"And these are?" Antonio asked.

"Fire Crabs." Herminoe answered. "Just knock them over and then push them into the pit."

Hermione showed how it was done by casting Flipendo at the Fire Crab to knock it on its back. Then she casted at it again and knocked it into the pit.

Ron was really getting annoyed at Hermione's advice. Can he ever find out anything without her help?

Antonio on the other hand, knew that she was only trying to help. He just didn't know how to tell Ron that.

Now that the Fire Crab was gone, the five leaped over the pit and then walked up a stairway. Once at the top, they were in for a surprise.

The page for the Spongify spell was there. Walking up to it, Harry picked up the page and put it into the book.

"Well, that was easy." He said.

"But getting back will be harder." Susan pointed out.

"Let me see." Antonio said as he looked at the page. "We have to use the spell on bounce pads and then we can bounce over to where we have to get to."

"There's a path over there." Said Harry. "Let's see if we can find a way out from there."

Following the path, the five started to make their way back. First, they went to a wall witch Antonio used Lumos to reveal a secret room.

"No bounce pads in here. But I see a challenge shield. And an Imp."

Antonio walked into the room. The Imp was about too attack from where it was standing, but Antonio pulled out his wand and casted the spell,

"Stupefy!"

A red wave of energy flew out of Antonio's wand and hit the Imp witch got it to fall into the cadge and quickly closed it before it could get out.

_"Not bad Mr. Crosthwaite." _Flickwick said to him. _"Not many first year students have been able to use the Stupefy spell before."_

"I guess not." Antonio said as he climbed up the cadge and grabbed the shield.

As he walked back to the path he and the others took he saw that they were gone. Except for Susan as she walked back to him.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"We thought we'd go on for a bit and I found another shield." Susan answered.

"Then we have two shields. Now let's go find the others."

The two then walked back the why the came and met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione at another path with a bounce pad.

"Did you find anything?" Harry asked.

"Only two shields. But it was worth it." Said Antonio.

"Okay." Said Hermione. "Now we just have to cast,"

"Please stop." Ron snapped at her. "We don't need your help."

"Fine!"

"Then let me do it." Susan said to them. _"Spongify"_

That worked. Susan casted the spell on the pad and the five used it to bounce over the high ledge. Antonio also find another shield and grabbed it before landing.

The five then went through a crawl hole and find something more challenging. The platform on the top was moving up so they had to find a way to get there.

"Okay. Now what do we do?" Antonio asked.

"Simple. We just climb up." Said Ron.

"Hey. There's a bounce pad over there." Said Harry.

Upon seeing that, Antonio casted Spongify on the pad and the five of them bounced up to the platform above. Walking up the stairs and then used another bounce pad to get onto the spinning platform.

"We made it." Said Ron.

"But we're not done yet." Said Hermione.

Seeing another pad, Hermione casted Spongify and all of them bounced up to the next flour. A couple of non-house ghosts tried to slow them down. But Antonio and Harry used Lumos to defeat them. The only forward was through a locked door. Witch Antonio casted Alohomora on.

"I can't believe it." Said Hermione. "You remembered the spell."

"Don't make me laugh." Said Antonio.

Walking through the door, the five came upon another Fire Crab. Ron was about to cast Flipendo but,

"_Stupefy!_" Antonio shouted.

That worked. The Fire Crab was not only knocked on its back. But also knocked off the ledge.

"Don't tell me." Said Ron. "Hermione showed you that spell."

"No I did not!" Hermione snapped at him. "He might have learned it himself."

"Stop fighting. Please." Antonio said to them.

Of course, nether of them saw Susan pushing a block over to the wall until climbed up and casted Lumos on a gargoyle witch revealed a hidden platform. Then she moved over to the ledge and onto a switch on the ground.

"There. That should do it." She said.

With nothing more to do, the five walked back the way they came. However, things were different. The platform had moved over to the door. Harry casted Flipendo on the switch and moved the platform to another bounce pad.

And of course, Ron was wishing this was over now. He couldn't stand being with Hermione any longer.

"This is gonna be the worst Halloween ever." He said to himself.

After casting Spongify on the bounce pad, the five bounced over to another door and went through it. Inside, more Imps tried to get pushy with them, but Harry quickly Flipendoed them locked them into cages. And then Antonio climbed up one of them and casted Lumos on a gargoyle witch revealed a platform to cross the pit.

"Very good you two." Hermione said to them.

"Thanks." Said Antonio. "And I found three more shields so we have 6 now."

But as they crossed the pit, more Fire Crabs showed up. However, Susan casted Flipendo and knocked them over the ledge.

"You really scare me sometimes. You know?" Antonio asked her.

"I didn't." Susan answered.

Ron then pushed the near by block onto the switch on the ground. Knowing that the platform they came from will go up again.

"Thank goodness for that." He said.

With nothing else to do, the five went back the way they came. The platform was indeed higher. Hermione casted Spongify on the bounce pad and the five managed to get to the top. And then Antonio climbed up the right stair way and casted Lumos on another gargoyle and revealed a way out. And then five followed the stair way on the left side over to a crawl space. One by one, they went through the crawl space and ended up back in the classroom.

"Finally." Said Ron.

"Well done." Said Flickwick. "That was Outstanding. Well done."

"Thanks Professor." Said Antonio.

"Class dismissed."

* * *

"That was longer than the Lumos challenge." Said Susan as she and others exited the classroom.

"I've had it with that Know It All!" Ron complained about Hermione. "Can't she just let us do anything ourselves?!"

Before Ron knew it, Hermione bumped into him as she walked by before running off.

"I think she heard you." Said Harry.

Antonio knew he had to do something now. And he had an idea.

"Ron. I have something to tell you." He said. "But we should get to the Halloween feast first."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Man. This was a lot harder than I though. No wonder this took so long. But I guess it is what it is.**

**So anyway, those of you who played the game should know this. Instead of just having volunteers chosen for the spell challenges, you have to earn the right to enter them. So casting a spell perfectly or anything else will earn you the right to enter. Also, I'm not gonna include the rest of the challenges. This is as far as I can go with them.**

**One last thing. I changed the title because J.K Rowling wanted the American version to also be called the Philosophers Stone. But they forced her to change it because they thought we couldn't pronouns it right.**

**To those of you who are Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fans, my sister and I plan to make a crossover story with Harry Potter and the turtles soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Halloween feast at The Great Hall was going fine. In the place of the floating candles were jack-o-lanterns and many sweets were all around the tables. It was stormy outside as lightning was always coming by every now and then. But all in all, everything was great.

Except for Antonio. After what happened after Charms, he and Ron were having a talk about what he did to Hermione.

"I know what you're thinking." Said Ron. "Just forget it. We don't need that Know It All."

"Ron." Antonio started. "I think I know why you don't want Hermione's help."

"What?"

"It's about your brothers."

"What about them?"

"Is it true that they keep getting in you because...well...they were better than you?"

The moment Antonio asked that, Ron dropped his head.

"Yes. It's true."

"Ron," Antonio tried to say. But Ron cut him off.

"You don't get it. Mum favorite them all over me. I wanted to show them that I'm the best around. Now I feel like an idiot. I should have never talked about Hermione like that."

"Well don't just sit around moping about it. Make it better. Tell Hermione you're sorry."

"But what is she doesn't forgive me?"

"She will." Antonio said, cheering Ron up. "Where is she anyway?"

"She won't come out of the girls bathroom on the first floor." Susan said to him. "I think she took Ron's insult a lot more than we thought. I heard her crying in one of the stalls."

Harry was about to say something, until Professor Quirrell came running into the hall in panic.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS! THERE'S A MOUNTAIN TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!"

Upon hearing that, everyone turned over to him.

"Thought you want to know." Quirrell said before he clapped down on the floor.

All the students were in panic now. Trolls may be dumb, but they're really dangerous and scary. Many of the students were about to run out of the hall. Until Dumbledore shouted,

"SILENCE! Everyone will please not panic! Now, prefects will lead their house back to their domitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

With that said, everyone calmed down as the prefects lead their house back to the domitories.

"How did the troll get in?" Antonio asked Jessica.

"Don't ask me. Trolls are stupid."

Soddenly. Antonio stopped moving. Getting Harry, Ron, and Susan attantion.

"Antonio," Harry started. But was cut off.

"Hermione. She doesn't know."

Upon hearing that, all four of them raced as fast as they could to the girls bathroom on the first floor. But when they were close to the enterince, they stopped and hid behind the wall when they saw a shadow. A big one.

"I think the troll left the dungeons." Said Harry.

And it was clear to them as it walked by. It had grey skin and a brown vest and on its hand was giant club. And they gasped when they knew where it was going.

"It's going into the girls bathroom." Ron said in fear.

* * *

Hermione was walking out of the stall after calming down a little. But still upset from what Ron said about her. When soddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. The troll was in front of her. And it was about to attack. Acting quick, Hermione ran back into the stall. However, the troll wasn't giving up as it swang its club on the stalls but Hermione moved out of the way in time.

"Stupefy!" Shouted a voice.

And then, a red wave of energy came and hit the troll on the back of its head. This got Hermione to looked behind it and saw Harry, Ron, Antonio, and Susan with their wands pointed at the troll.

"Hermione! Move!" Susan shouted.

The troll was about to attack again. But Harry acted quick and casted,

"Expelliarmurs!"

The spell Harry casted was the Disarm Charm witch caused the trolls club to fly out of its hands. It was about to retrieve it, but Antonio and Susan started throwing scraps of wood at it. Confusing it a little. Alouing Hermione to crawl under the sinks. However, the troll managed to regain it club and swing it at the sinks. Harry quickly pushed Hermione away. Only for him to end up on the club.

"Hang on Harry." Antonio said as he ran to him.

By now, the troll was getting vishes. By the time Antonio grabbed onto the club, the troll was now shaking its arm to get both him and Harry to fall off. but instead, Harry ended up on the trolls neck and Antonio was still on club. Both of them holding on as tight as they can. When soddenly, Harry's wand was slammed in the trolls right side of its nose. And then the same happened with Antonio's wand but on the left side.

"Ew!" Susan exclaimed.

And then, the troll grabbed Harry by his right leg and Antonio by his left leg. It then swang its club at them but they kept on dodging it.

"Do something!" Both of them shouted to Ron.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Anything!"

And then, Ron knew what to do. Swish and Flick. Ron remembered what Hermione showed him. Pulling his wand out, he casted,

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Before the club hit them, Ron's spell had worked as the club was levitated away from the troll. And then, Ron dropped the club on top of it. Causing it to drop Harry and Antonio on the floor and then it fell down on its back, out cold.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked.

"No. Just unconscious." Antonio answered as he and Harry pulled their wand out of the trolls nose.

"Ew!" Both of them exclaimed as their wand were covered with,

"Troll boogers!" Said Ron as he handed them towels to wipe their wands clean.

Just then, the door opened up. The teachers rushed in just in time to see the troll out cold.

"Oh my!" McGonagall exclaimed before turning to Harry, Ron, Antonio, and Susan. "What happened?! Explain yourselves! All four of you! You're lucky you weren't killed!"

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall." Said Hermione. "I went looking for the troll. I read all about them and thought I could defeat it. I was wrong. If Harry, Ron, Antonio, and Susan haven't found me, I would have been dead."

The others were shocked. Hermione stud up for them and took the blame. Is she returning the favor for saving her?

"Well," McGonagall started. "That was very foolish Ms. Granger. I am very disapointed at you. 5 points will be taken from Hufflepuff." And then she turned to the others "As for you four. You don't know how lucky you are. Not many First Year students stud up to a full grown Mountain Troll and lived to tell the tale. 5 points will be given to all four of you. For shear dumb luck."

"I suggest you should go." Said Quirrell. "It might wake up soon."

* * *

Now that Hermione was safe, the five walked back to Hufflepuff Basement to finish the feast.

"It was nice of you to gut us out trouble." Said Antonio.

"You saved my life. I was returning the favor." Hermione pointed out.

"Hermione." Ron said to her. "Antonio talked some sense into me. And I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Hey. What are friends for?" Hermione said to him.

"So we're all friends now?" Harry asked.

"Looks like it." Said Susan.

"Hmm. We should have a name for our friendship." Antonio suggested.

"How about Golden Trio?" Ron suggested.

"There's five of us Ron." Said Susan.

"Oh. Right. My bad."

"But that gives me an idea." Said Antonio. "Golden gang."

Everyone looked at him, that name could work.

"I like that idea." Said Hermione.

"Me too." said Ron.

Even Harry and Susan agreed with him.

"Okay then." Antonio said to them.

The five of them then got into a circle, pulled out their wands, and said,

"We are, The Golden Gang." They all said as they rased their wand to the sealing and a bight golden light shined above them.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**There you go. All five of them are friends now. I should have named this Harry Potter and the Golden Gang. That'd be a better name then Harry Potter and the Look Alike. Looks like I'm gonna change the title again.**


	11. Chapter 11

Now as friends, Hermione helped the other study over the past few weeks. Thanks to Antonio finding all the potion ingedents, the five of them were given an Outstanding. Plus, they didn't have any problems in the spell challenges and filled their book with many pages. And best of all, it was Quidditch season. Antonio was looking forward to his first match. Even if it's against Slytherin.

Right now, he was having some eggs for his breakfast. Harry on the other hand, was scared a little about the up coming match.

"Come on Harry. We're gonna need are strangh today." Antonio said to him as he finished his breakfast and pulled out a book titled Quidditch Through The Ages.

"I'm not hungry." Said Harry.

Antonio was about to say something, until Snape came by.

"Good luck today Potter." He said to Harry. "Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Qudditch should do well. Even if it is against Slytherin. As for you Crosthwaite. You're lucky I won't take points away from Hufflepuff. But to make things clear," Snape said as he snatched Antonio's book away. "Books are not to be taken out of the library."

Antonio just sat there wide eyed as Snape walked away from the table.

"I didn't get that from the library. I got it at Diagon Alley. And he made that rule up."

But then, Antonio saw that Snape was limping and it looked like he was bitten on his leg.

"Looks like Cedric is your sisters boyfriend." Ron said as he cough sight of Jessica kissing Cedric.

"Hey. Jessica. Cedric." Antonio said to them. "Can we have a word with you outside?"

With that said, the seven of them walked outside The Great Hall and into a broom closet. Then Hermione made sure that Peeves wasn't near by and then locked the door behind her.

"What is it?" Jessica asked.

"It has something to with Snape." Antonio said to her.

"Professor Snape?" Cedric asked. "What about him?"

"On the first week of school, Malfoy wanted to have a duel with me on third floor. But it was a trick to get me expelled because he ticked Filch off and knew where I was."

"What?!" Jessica and Cedric asked in shock.

"We managed to escape. But as we did so, we ended up in the forbidden corridor. Inside, we saw a giant three-headed black dog standing on a trap-door. And Snape wanted whatever was down there."

"What are you talking about?" Jessica asked.

"Oh Halloween, Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he can get passed that dog. But it bit him on his leg."

"But Snape's a teacher." Said Cedric. "He'd do no such thing."

"I know what that dog is guarding." Said Harry. "There was an article in the Daily Prophet about someone braking into Gringotts. The volt in question was number 713 witch Hagrid had emptied. What Hagrid took out of that volt is what the dog is guarding. And Snape wants what ever it is."

"It's ether really valuable or really dangerous." Said Susan.

"Or both." Said Ron.

"But how can you be sure it's Snape?" Jessica asked.

"We're not sure. But there's a chance that it is him." Said Hermione.

"Also, I think he showed Malfoy how to bewitch brooms." Antonio said to them. "He did that to Neville so he can get hold of his remembrall."

"Bewitching a broom is powerful dark magic." Said Cedric. "Why would Snape teach something like that to Malfoy?"

"We don't know."

With their talk done, the seven walked back into The Great Hall to finish their breakfast. Until Hedwig and Star flew over them and dropped two packages in Harry and Antonio's arms.

"It's a bit early for mail." Said Ron.

"I don't get any mail." Said Harry.

"Let's open them." Antonio suggested.

With that said, the two of them opened up the packages. Inside them was what looked two broom sticks.

"Why would we be sent broom sticks?" Antonio asked.

"There not just brooms." Jessica said to him. "Those are Nimbus 2000's."

And there weren't any cards with them. This got both Harry and Antonio to look at Cedric smiling at them.

"Yes. I asked my dad to get these for you." He said.

However, Malfoy ended walking by and snatched booth of the brooms.

"Are these Nimbus 2000's?" He asked.

"Of course they are!" Antonio pointed out. "What do you have? A Shooting Star? Maybe a flashy Comet 260."

"You're in for it now!" Malfoy snapped. "First Years are not aloud broom sticks.

"Not fighting are you?" Professor Flickwick asked as he walked by.

"Potter and Crosthwaite have been sent broom sticks by Diggory." Said Malfoy.

"Yes. I heard from Porfessor McGonagall that Cedric offered to by the brooms for them when they got on the Hufflepuff team."

"And it's thanks to Malfoy that we're on the team." Said Harry.

Malfoy grunted as he handed the brooms back and stomped back to the Slytherin table and as Flickwick went back to the staff table.

"So, you ready?" Cedric asked them.

And both of them nodded.

* * *

The day of the Quidditch match has finally come. Harry, Antonio, and Cedric joined up with Malcolm, Heidi, and the Weasley twins. The game was about to start soon. And both Harry and Antonio were nervese.

"Scared boys?" Cedric asked.

"A little." Harry and Antonio replied.

"Don't worry. I felt the same during my first match. I took a bludger on my head. Woke up in the hospital a week later. Jessica came to make sure I was aright. That was the day of our first kiss."

Just then, the curtions opened up. It was time to fly out into the open. Antonio saw Ron, Hermione, Susan, Jessica, and Hagrid all together in the stands. Cheering for him and Harry.

_"Welcome to the Quidditch match first game of the season. I'm your host, Lee Jordan. Today's match, Slytherin vs Hufflepuff."_

The Slytherin team then arrived and Cedric shuck hands with the chaser and caption, Marcus Flint.

_"And now, Madam Hooch has stepped into the field, to begin the game." _The moment Jordan said that, Antonio looked down to see Madam Hooch.

"Now. I want a nice clean game from all of you."

And then, Hooch opened up the Quidditch ball crate and released both of the Bludgers, followed by the Golden Snitch.

"Remember Harry. 150 points if you catch the Snitch." He whispered.

And then came the Quaffle. The game has started. Antonio acted quick and grabbed the Quaffle. Flint took note and went after him. But unlike Antonio, Flint was using a Comet 260. So he wasn't fast enough. The other Slytherin chasers tried to block him off, but Antonio was fast enough to get through them. When he got to the hoops, the keeper was about to tackle him. But too late. When she tackled him, the Quaffle was already through the hoop.

"_Antonio Crosthwaite just scored his first goal. 10 points for Hufflepuff."_ Jordan said.

"He has a Nimbus 2000. Don't let your guard down." Flint said to his team.

The keeper then tossed the Quaffle to Flint and took off as fast as he can before Antonio can get to him. But that did not go so well. Antonio had indeed managed to catch up to him and snatched the Quaffle and passed it onto Malcolm. Of course, the other Slytherin chasers were up in their game and managed to grabbed the Quaffle from Malcolm.

"Here they come Cedric!" Antonio called over to him.

Upon hearing that, Cedric acted as quick as he can and before Flint got the Quaffle through the hoop, Cedric manged to grab it in time and passed it to Heidi. Antonio flew to her side in case she needed him. However, Flint had his own plane as well. He ordered the other chasers to go on top and below her.

"Quick. Pass it to me." Antonio said to Heidi.

Doing as she was told, Heidi passed the Quaffle to him just as the Slytherin chasers hit her from under and above. Antonio then flew to the hoops and tossed the Quaffle through middle.

_"Yes. Another 10 points for Hufflepuff."_

"How smart is that guy?!" Flint asked himself.

The Slytherin keeper then passed the Quaffle to Flint and he began to make his way. Antonio was about to tackle him. but this time, Flint was ready for him. Before Antonio knew it, both Flint and another Slytherin chaser knocked him under the stands. Earning boos from the other three houses but cheers from the other Slytherins. And then one of the Slytherin beaters knocked a Bludger onto Cedric, knocking him through one of the hoops and landed face down on the sand below. This gave Flint the chance to send the Quaffle through the hoop. Scoring 10 points to Slytherin.

Antonio regained himself and got back into the air. Just in time for him to a glimps of gold.

"Harry! The Snitch!"

Upon hearing that, Harry saw the Snitch and flew as fast as he can. However, Flint took note of that and flew in front of Harry. Nearly knocking him off of his broom.

"FOWL!" Jessica shouted. "Send him off! Red Card!"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Red Card." Said Hermione. "In Soccer, if you try to cheat bad, you're given the Red Card and you're out of the game."

"But this isn't Soccer." Said Susan.

Meanwhile, Madam Hooch gave Antonio a free through at the Slytherin goal. And Jordan was not doing good at not taking sides.

_"So after a little chea...no...Not that. Flint nearly kill...no...I mean Flint nearly knocked Harry Potter off of his broom,"_

_"Just forget it Jordan." _McGonagall said to him.

Of course, after what Flint did, Harry's broom was starting to try and shake him off.

"What's going on with Harry's broom?" Hagrid asked.

Acting quick, Hermione grabbed Hagrid's binoculars and looked over at staff stands. And she saw what was going. Snape was muttering something that Hermione had to know was a curse and he wasn't even blinking.

"It's Snape." She said to Susan and Ron. "He's jinxing the broom."

"What'll we do?" Ron asked.

"Leave it to me." Hermione said as she ran to the staff stands.

"Harry! What's happening?!" Antonio asked him.

"I don't know!" Harry said as he started to lose hold.

And Ron was getting scared. Hermione might not make it to Snape in time.

"Please hurry." He whispered.

Meanwhile, Hermione was running up the stairs behind the staff stands until she made it to the top. She didn't stop to say sorry when she knocked Professor Quirrell over and then moved to Snape's robs and casted,

_"Incendio."_

And then, a flame was lit on Snape's robs. Hermione had done her job. Now she had to go back before she was seen.

"FIRE!" Professor Sprout shouted. "Professor Snape. You're on fire!"

Upon hearing that, Snape acted quick and stomped his foot on the flames to put them out.

This got Harry's broom back in control and got him to race back to the Snitch. The Slytherin seeker was close to it, but Harry managed to catch up and knock him away. But that didn't stop him as he tried to knock Harry away. They kept on bumping into each other until Harry made it ahead of him. And then, Harry stood up on his broom and was about to grab the Snitch. However, he fell and rolled on the ground. And when he got up, he felt something choking him.

"Looks like he's gonna be sick." Said Antonio.

But then, right out of Harry's mouth was non other than, The Golden Snitch.

_"He's go the Snitch." _Said Jordan. _"Harry Potter gets 150 points for catching the Snitch."_

"Hufflupuff wins!" Madam Hooch shouted.

"No!" Malfoy shouted. "He didn't catch it! He almost swallowed it!"

But only the other Slytherins listened. Everyone else was cheering as Harry rised the Snitch in the air.

* * *

"Don't worry. I'm alright." Cedric said to Jessica.

While Jessica was with was with Cedric, the other were talking to Hagrid about what happened.

"Nonsense." He said. "Why would Professor Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?"

"I know a jinx when I see one." Said Hermione. "You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking."

"Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher." Hagrid pointed out. "He'd do no such thing."

"Then why did he try to get whatever that Three-headed dog was guarding?" Antonio asked.

"Who told you about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"That thing has a name?" Susan also asked.

"Of course he's got a name." Said Hagrid. "He's mine. I bout him off a Greek fellow I met in the pub last year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the,"

"Yes?" Ron asked.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that!"

"But Hagrid." Antonio started. "Whatever Fluffy's guarding on the third floor, Snape's trying to steal it."

"Now listen to me. All five of you." Hagrid said, being protective. "Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher. He'd steal nothing. Now you forget that dog and what he's guarding. That is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?" Ron asked.

"I shouldn't have told you. I should not have told you."

With that said, Hagrid walked back to his hut. Leaving The Golden Gang lost in their thoughts about whoever Nicholas Flamel was.


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas has come to Hogwarts. Growing up in America, Antonio always had a white Christmas. He didn't want Harry to be alone in the castle for the holidays. So he signed up to stay behind. Hermione was also staying because she wanted to spend the holidays with her friends. Susan was staying because she wanted to be with Antonio. And Ron was also staying behind because his parents are going to Romania to visit his brother Charlie because he's studying dragons. Sadly, Jessica and Cedric were going home for the holidays. And so was Neville.

After Antonio told Jessica and Cedric about what Hagrid said to them, the seven searched the library to see if they can find anything on Nicholas Flamel. Sadly, they haven't found anything.

"We searched everywhere." Said Cedric. "The only place left is The Restricted Section."

"But nether one of us are at Seventh Year." Said Antonio. "We can never get a signed note from any of the teachers."

"Just promise me you'll find about Nicholas Flamel while we're gone." Said Jessica.

"We'll try." Said Harry.

* * *

After Jessica and Cedric left, The Golden Gang desided to take a brake from their search. Ron was teaching Antonio how to play Wizards Chess. Unlike Muggle Chess, the peaces were alive and you have to tell them where to go and they will attack the other peaces on the space you tell them to go. When the game is over, the peaces rebuild themselves and move back to their own spots. But because Antonio wasn't a good player yet, the peaces were shouting confusing advise at him.

"Pom to D9." He said.

**"No. Can't you see his Pom? He'll kill me. Send that knight over there. He's worth killing."**

As the game went on, Ron had beaten him and the game was over.

"Wanna try again." Ron asked.

"Forget it." Antonio said. "I'm sticking to video games."

"Uh uh!" Said Hermione. "Video games can rot your mind."

"Not if they're education games." Antonio pointed out.

"My point still stands."

"What about puzzle games?"

"Puzzle games?" Hermione asked. "If I played video games, I'd do it for a challenge."

"Then I'll give you a challenge." Antonio said as he pulled out his 3DS and inserted Namco Museum DS. After choosing a game, he handed the 3DS to Hermione. "I'll challenge you to beat my high score on Pac-Man."

"Okay than. Challenge accepted."

With that said, Hermione pushed the start button and started the game.

"Hey." Said Harry. "What's going on?"

"Antonio just gave Hermione a challenge." Said Susan.

Everyone started to watch Hermione play. So far, she never lost a single life. And in under one whole hour, Hermione reached level 256.

"So that's what Pac-Man's kill screen looks like." Said Harry. "Dudley never let's me play any of his video games. And he'd never reach this level."

"How are you so good at this?" Antonio asked.

"It's all about patterns my friend." Hermione answered.

"You should know," Antonio started. "The first time I ever played was on the GameBoy Advance. Sense then, I've been detren to become a gamer."

"My dad picked up a couple gaming systems." Said Ron. "Muggles are intresting to him. He'd spent years learning about their daily life and how they live. He became an expert when Fred and George started their first year."

"Then maybe your dad can be the Muggle Studies teacher." Antonio suggested.

"He works in the Ministry. And Hogwarts already has a Muggle Studies teacher." Ron pointed out.

Antonio turned back to Hermione. She was now dying on purpus because she couldn't go any farther in the game.

"Here." She said as she handed him back the 3DS.

Antonio then got an idea. He knew what Harry can have for Christmas. Acting quick, Antonio rushed to the Boys Dormitory, pulled out a peace of paper, a quill, a bottle of ink, and then began to write a letter.

_Hello Mom._

_Sorry I couldn't come home for Christmas. I didn't want Harry to be left alone at school. How's Jessica doing?_

_By the way, I thought about what I want to give Harry for Christmas. Can you go to GameStop and pick up an original GameBoy. Harry told me that he'd like to try some gaming. Also, if you manage to find a GameBoy, I'd like you to also bye the following games._

_Super Mario Land_

_Pac-Man_

_Kirby's Dream Land_

_Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins_

_Space Invaders_

_Galaga and Galaxian_

_Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3_

_Dig Dug_

_Mario's Picross_

_Donkey Kong_

_Tetris_

_This may sound like much, but I think Harry will like it. I've put some of my Muggle money in this letter, just in case._

_Merry Christmas._

_Every yours_

_Antonio_

With the letter finished, Antonio put it into his envelope and then put the address on. When he was finished, Antonio made his way to Owlie.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"To the Owlie. I need to send this to Mom."

* * *

When Antonio woke up, it was Christmas morning. And he saw six packages on his bed. On top of one of them was a letter and that was package for Harry. Antonio then opened up the letter.

_Dear Antonio_

_That was very thoughtful of you to think about a friend. Thank you sending me the money or I wouldn't have been about to get everything on your list. Jessica said she's doing fine and wanted me to say hello for her. Hope you have a merry Christmas._

_Every yours_

_Mom_

Antonio smiled. His idea had worked. Before he can give Harry his present, he diseded open his first. The first was a copy of Super Mario 3D Land for the 3DS. The second was a pare of winter clothes. A grey hoodie and a pare of jeans. The third was clothes for Spring. A red T-shirt and jean-shorts. The forth was what surprised Antonio. It was a Spongebob plush toy. And the fifth was a copy of the 3DS vershion of Sonic Generations.

However, Antonio saw another letter next to his present for Harry. Antonio opened it up and read it.

_You're not safe! You will never be safe if you hang out with Harry Potter! If you stay with that boy, you're life will be disaster!_

_You have been warned!_

"Really?" Antonio asked annoyed. "This is likely from Malfoy."

Antonio just crumbled the letter up and put it in his drawer. Just in time for Harry to wake up.

"Morning Antonio. Happy Christmas." He said.

"You too. I got something for you."

Antonio then handed his package to Harry and opened it. Inside was the a GameBoy Pocket and all the games Antonio asked his mother to bye.

"Wow." Harry whispered. "This is all mine?"

"You said Dudley never let you near any of his games. So I thought I'd get you your own games." Antonio answered. "Also, Jessica showed me how to charm a gaming system so no batteries are necessary. Watch."

Antonio pulled out his wand and showed Harry how to charm the GameBoy so it won't have need of batteries.

"Thanks" He said.

"Harry. Antonio." Ron said as he ran to them. "Come quick. Harry has presents."

"What?" Antonio and Harry asked.

With that said, the three ran to the Common Room where Hermione and Susan were waiting.

"What kept you boys?" Susan asked.

"Antonio was giving me GameBoy." Said Harry.

"I thought they don't make GameBoys anymore." Said Hermione.

"They don't." Antonio answered. "I thought if Harry wants to start gaming, he should start off retro before going on to modern gaming."

"Here you go." Ron said as he gave Harry his present. It was a swetter.

"Here's another." Susan said as she handed Harry another present.

However, this one had no card. It didn't say who it was from. All that was on there was a note.

_Your father left this in my prosetion before he died. It was time that it was returned to you. Use it well._

Harry then opened the present up. Inside was some kind of silver cloth.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Some kind of cloak." Said Ron.

Upon hearing that, Harry tried it on. But as he did,

"Whoa!" All the others shouted.

This got Harry to look down. Something wasn't right.

"My body's gone!" he exclaimed.

"I know what that is." Said Ron. "That's an Invisibility Cloak."

"No way." Antonio whispered. "Who gave it to you?"

"I don't know. It just said "use it well"." Harry answered.

"Check it out." Fred and George said as they entered the common room.

"Harry has a Weasley swetter." Said George.

"Mum makes them more good if you're not family." Said Fred.

"Well, why don't you wear yours?" Ron asked.

"We don't need those." Said Fred. "We don't need inishles on our shirts. That's why we know our names are Gred and Forge."

"Well I also have a present for Harry." Hermione said as she handed him her present.

When Harry opened it, he couldn't believe it. It was two books. Both of them were Quidditch Through The Ages and Hogwarts A History.

"I ended up getting two copies of both of those books. So I thought I'd give them to you."

"How...thoughtful." Said Harry. Just as he and Hermione looked at each other.

"What's going on here?" Percy demanded as he entered.

"Good morning Percy." Susan said to him.

"Mum sent you a swetter." Said Fred. No, Gred. "You should wear it."

"I don't want to!"

"Well, we'll see you later." Antonio said as he and Harry left with the Invisibility Cloak.

"You think they're going to the library?" Ron asked Hermione and Susan.

"With that cloak, they can search the Restricted Section." Said Susan.

Upon hearing that, Hermione dashed out after them.

"Guys. Wait." She said. "It's not safe to do this now. We should do this at night."

Antonio and Harry then stopped where they were. Hermione has a point. Even if they can use the cloak now, it wasn't safe to go into the Restricted Section now. It was best to wait.

* * *

As the day went on, the Christmas feast was the best. Harry had completed Super Mario Land on the GameBoy and just started Donkey Kong and Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. Antonio was glad to see that Harry was already becoming a good gamer. And once his birthday comes, Antonio will get Harry his own 3DS.

Antonio still didn't get the hang of Wizards Chess however. Even though Ron showed him many times, the peaces still shouted advice at him.

**"I told you. Don't send me. Send the pom." **The bishop shouted at him.

And of course, Ron won again.

"Just forget it." Antonio said as he knocked the board and peaces down on the floor. "I'm much better at Muggle Chess."

Big mistake. The peaces were angry and after rebuilding themselves, they jumped onto Antonio and attacked him. Most of everyone except Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Susan started laughing at his humiliation. However, Professor McGonagall came and hushed the peaces up. Antonio's face was now covered with scratches and bruses.

"New rule Mr. Crosthwaite. Never anger chess peaces." Mcgonagall said to him. "I suggest you head over to the hospital and have Madam Ponfrey look at this."

Doing as he was told, Antonio walked to the hospital wing.

* * *

"Thank god that didn't take too long." Antonio said as he walked back to Hufflepuff Basement. "I'm never playing Wizard Chess again."

However, when Antonio was about to enter the Grand Staircase,

"P-P-Professor Snape. P-Please." Said Professor Quirrell's voice.

Antonio then walked over to the source. He then saw Snape pinning Quirrell to the wall.

"Have you found out how to get passed that beast of Hagrid's yet?!" Snape asked.

"Severus." Quirrell wined.

"You don't want me as your enemy Quirrell!"

Antonio then quickly ran through the door before he was seen. He knew the others should hear about this.


	13. Chapter 13

After Antonio returned to the common room, he explained everything he heard from Snape and Quirrell.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"We were right." Said Antonio. "It was Snape. Professor Quirrell's fighting against him. He still doesn't know how to get passed Fluffy, witch is good."

"Antonio, you could have been seen." Hermione said to him.

"I know. But I heard enough."

"Well, it's nearly passed curfew." Said Ron. "We should go now."

"So how big enough is the cloak?" Antonio asked to Harry.

"Only big enough for the five of us." Harry answered.

"Then let's go." Said Susan.

* * *

The library was really dark after hours. But the Restricted Section was unguarded. The five kept themselves inside the cloak as long as they could without making any nose.

"Ouch! Ron, that was my foot." Antonio quietly shouted.

"Sorry."

"Quiet. We're almost there." Hermione said as she opened the door to the Restricted Section.

Antonio was afraid a bit. While they were in the Lumos Challenge, Ron said something about not all book being safe in the wizarding world.

"Flamel. Nicholas Flamel, where are you?" Harry whispered.

No sign of Flamel yet. But that didn't stop Harry as he looked at one of the shelves. Finding one book that could be what they're looking for, Harry picked it up and was about to open it.

"Harry, don't," Susan tried to warn.

Too late. Harry opened it and the book screamed at their faces.

"Put it back!" Antonio shouted.

Harry did as he was told and put the book back where it was.

"Who's there?!" Filch's voice shouted.

Hermione ended up dropping her lantern on the floor the moment she heard Filch close by. Acting quick, the five hid themselves under the cloak and walked away before Filch or Ms. Norris saw them.

"Where are you?!" Filch hissed as he walked over. "I know you're in here! Show yourself!"

Luckily, the five made it out of the library and into a dark hallway. As they walked on, they ended up seeing Snape with Professor Quirrell pinned on the wall.

"Severus. Please." Quirrell tried to say.

"Do we want to go through this again?!" Snape hissed at him.

"Professors." Filch said as he walked over with Hermione's lantern on his hand. "I'm glad I found you. I found this in the Restricted Section. It's still hot. There's a student out of bed."

The five of them were panicking. Even though they were invisible, the cloak didn't stop them from being soled. Fourtenly, there was a door up ahead. The five quickly went inside before the professors for Filch bumped into them. Once they were safe, this was their chance to take the cloak off for a moment.

"That was a bad idea." Said Hermione. "I should have said that before."

"Hey. We made it out." Said Ron.

"Whoa!" Antonio shouted.

Everyone turned over to where Antonio was standing. In front of him was some kind of mirror. On top of it was words that said _"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi"_. Hermione then pulled out her wand and used a spell to write the words on the mirror in midair. Then she moved the words into a different order that said _"ishow no tyo urfac ebu tyo urhe arts desire"_. Hermione then realized what the words means and moved them again until they said _"I show not your face but your hearts desire"_.

"Is that what this mirror does?" Hermione asked. "Show us our hearts desire?"

"Looks like it." Antonio answered.

"What do you see?" Susan asked.

After looking carefully, Antonio then said, "I see...I think it's...us."

"Us. All of us?" Ron asked.

"No. Only me and Susan. We're all grown up. And we have kids."

"Let Me see." Susan said as she walked in front of the mirror. But she saw only herself and Antonio. "Nothing?"

Antonio then moved away and said, "Look in properly."

Susan then looked at the mirror again. And then she gasped.

"I see...exactly what Antonio saw." She said.

"Why not I have a look?" Hermione asked.

With that said, Susan stepped aside and let Hermione look.

Like Antonio and Susan, Hermione saw herself all grown up. With her was a handsome man with glasses like Harry and black hair like Harry...like Harry...this is Harry. Hermione gasped. Does she love Harry? But what if he only sees her as just a friend?

"I...I think my desire should be privet for now." She said.

"Okay. My turn." Said Ron.

With that said, Hermione moved and let Ron have a look. but when Ron looked at the mirror, he was in for a surprise.

"I'm a couple years older." He said. "And I'm head boy, and I have both the house and Quidditch cups. And...bloody hell, I'm Quidditch caption too."

"That's what you want. To be the best out of all your brothers." Said Hermione.

"I guess it's my turn then." Said Harry.

Ron then moved away and let Harry walk up to it. However, Harry saw not himself all grown up. Insted, he saw a red haired woman and a black haired man next to him. But then, he reallised who they are.

"Mom? Dad?"

"You see your parents?" Antonio asked.

"I never got to know them growing up with the Dursleys." Said Harry. "Maybe that was my hearts desire. To see who my parents are."

"Ah. Good evening Harry." Said a voice.

The moment they heard that, everyone turned around to see Professor Dumbledore in front of the door.

"Professor, how did you," Antonio asked but was cut off.

"Strange I don't need a cloak to become invisible. Don't I?" He asked. "So, I see you five like hundreds before you have discovered the delights of The Mirror of Erised."

"Is that what it's called?" Ron asked.

"I trust by now, you five have found out what The Mirror of Erised can do?" Dumbledore asked.

"It shows us our hearts desires." Hermione answered.

"That is right Ms. Granger. The happyest men on Earth would look into The Mirror of Erised and see not only himself, but also see their deepest desire of their hearts. Like it has with all of you. However. This mirror give does not give us truth or knowledge. Men have wasted away on it, or even driven mad. Witch is why tomorrow, it will be moved to a new home. And I must ask all of you to never go looking for it again. But if you do come across it again, all of you will be ready. Now, I suggest you put that cloak back on and head back to Huffulpuff Basement."

"Before we go Professor, there's somethings I like to ask you." Said Antonio.

"And what would they be?"

"First, is there a reason you wanted me to get to know Harry from the start? Second, what do you see in the mirror?"

"There is indead a reason why I want you and Harry to know each other. But I'm afraid that's gonna have to wait. As for what I see in the mirror, I see myself with a pare of woolen socks. After all, you can never have too many socks. Alas, another Christmas has passed and I never got a single pare. I'm a very busy man. People will insist on giving me books."

"Okay. See you later."

With that said, The Golden Gang put the cloak back on and went back to the common room.


	14. Chapter 14

Many days have passed sense The Golden Gang found The Mirror of Erised. By the time classes started again and all the students who went home have returned, the five explained to Jessica and Cedric about what happened.

"So, we still have no idea who Nicholas Flamel is." Antonio said to them.

"At least you tried." Said Cedric.

"Somehow, Dumbledore acted like he wants us to find the mirror again." Said Harry.

"No way." Said Jessica. "You heard what he said. It drives people mad."

"Well until then, we should focus on finding out everything about Flamel." Said Hermione.

* * *

More weeks passed and Spring has started. The next Quidditch match was starting soon. But something felt upseting for Harry and Antonio when they entered The Great Hall for lunch.

"What is it? Susan asked.

"Snape is refereeing the next Quidditch match." Said Harry.

"Don't play." Said Hermione.

"Try and say you're ill." Said Ron.

"Pretend you broke your legs." Said Susan.

"Really brake your legs." Said Ron.

"We can't" Said Antonio. "Harry and I don't have reserve players for us. And If we don't play, all the Slytherins will think we're chicken. Including Malfoy."

"It's final. Antonio and I are playing." Said Harry.

* * *

And of course, the match was a sucsses. Hufflepuff won and were now in the lead on house points. They said the Hufflepuff was a house for losers. But The Golden Gang were starting to over look that. Right now, they were in the common room doing whatever it is sense it's the weekend.

"Hermione." Ron said to her. "The final exams are weeks away and your studying for them now?"

"Not just weeks. 8 weeks." Said Hermione.

Antonio on the other hand, he was opening up a Chocolate Frog and grabbed it before it hopped away. After eating it, Antonio looked at the card he got.

"It's Dumbledore again." He said. "He was the first card I ever got."

Just then, Neville hopped into the common room with both of his legs stuck together.

"What happened to you?" Susan asked.

"Malfoy." Neville answered. "We met outside the library. He said he was looking for someone to practice the Leg-lock Curse on."

"Well that's not a problem." Seamus said as he walked over. "I know the perfect Counter Curse for that."

"Great." Neville growned. "The last thing I need is to have my pants on fire."

"I've inproved sense Christmas." Seamus said to him. "I haven't set a single thing on fire sense then."

"Don't just let Malfoy walk over you." Said Antonio. "Let us help you."

"If you just help me, Malfoy will think I'm too chicken to stand up to myself." Said Neville. "I'm sorry. But I don't have enough loyalty to be in Hufflepuff."

"Don't say that." Antonio said again. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Hufflepuff. And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

"Hang on. Antonio, can I see your card?" Harry asked. When Antonio handed Harry the card, he began to read the info on the back.

_"Order of Merlin, First Class, grabd Sorc, Chf. Warlock. Modern Headmaster of Hogwarts school. In 1945, Dumbledore was famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald. Also famous for the discovery of the 12 uses of dragon blood, and his work on alchermy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel."_

"Hang on." Said Hermione. "That's it. Nicholas Flamel wasn't a resent wizard. I think I know where to find him. Follow me."

With that said, the four followed Hermione to the Girls Dormitory.

"Guys. What about the Counter Curse?" Neville shouted.

* * *

The Girls Dormitory wasn't any different from the boys. Everything was the same. Hermione just went on to her trunk and pulled out a big book and plopped it on her bed.

"I forgot I checked this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"Light?" Ron asked. Only for Hermione to hush him.

Hermione then flipped through the pages, until she came to a stop.

"Here it is. Nicholas Flamel." She said as he began to read the page.

_"Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosophers Stone."_

"The what?" Antonio asked.

"Don't you every read?" Hermione asked.

"I read video game text." Antonio answered. Hermione just sighed as she continued to read.

_"The Philosophers Stone is a legendary substance that will transform any metal into pure gold. It also it also produces the Elixir of Life witch will make the drinker immortal. Meaning you can never die. There have been many reports over the Philosopher Stone. But the only stone existing belongs to Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover, who celebrated his 665th last year. He lives a quiet live in Devon with his wife Perenelle (658)."_

"A stone that makes gold and keeps your from dying." Said Ron. "No wonder Snape wants it. Anyone would want that."

"We should talk to Hagrid about this." Said Antonio.

* * *

After many more days passed, The Golden Gang went to the library to study for their exams. So far, with Hermione's help, they were doing good. Or at least, they were studying. Until Hagrid walked over to them.

"Hello everyone." He said.

"Hagrid." Antonio jumped. "We just found out everything about the Philo,"

"Shh." Hagrid hushed him. "Don't say that around here. If there's something you like to tell me, then come over to my hut later."

As Hagrid walked away, Antonio took note on book on his hands with a picture of a dragon on the cover.

"Why would Hagrid want a book about Dragons?" He asked.

"I know why." Said Harry. "While you were talking to Susan's aunt, Hagrid told that he always wanted a dragon."

"But we're not aloud to have dragons." Said Susan. "It's against our law. Dragons are too tough to control."

"You should see the burns Charlie has in Romania." Said Ron. "It's not easy to hush them up from the muggles. They'd know about us if we keep a dragon in our back yard. The ministry has to cast memory charms on muggles to make them forget that they saw one."

"But if it's against the law, why would Hagrid want a dragon?" Antonio asked.

"We'll find out later." Said Hermione.


	15. Chapter 15

When night time came, the five walked over to Hagrid's hut to talk to him about what they know. However, Hagrid kept all the windows closed for a reason. Even when they entered, Hagrid still wouldn't open them.

"Now, you wanted to tell me something?" He asked.

"It's true." Said Antonio. "Snape's after the Philosophers Stone and Professor Quirrell's fighting against him."

"You're not still on about him are you?" Hagrid asked. "Professor Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone. He do no such thing."

"One of the teachers?" Ron asked.

"There are other things guarding stone besides Fluffy?" Hermione asked. "Spells. Encartments."

"Now listen to me. All five of you." Hagrid said again. "Professor Snape is protecting the stone. He'd never steal anything."

Just then, the pot in the fire place started to shake. Hagrid walked over to it and pulled out what looked like a huge egg.

"Oh! Hot!"

"Hagrid. Is that a dragon egg?" Susan asked.

"Where did you get that?" Harry also asked.

"Won it from a stranger I met in the forest." Hagrid answered.

Just then, the egg started to hatch. And then came a dragon hatchling.

"I know what that is." Said Ron. "That's a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon."

"A female to be exact." Said Hagrid. Just as the young dragon looked at him. "Blase her. She knows her mummy. Hello little Norberel."

"Norberel?" Antonio asked.

"She's gotta have a name. Doesn't she?"

At that moment, Norberel ended up spiting fire on Hagrid's beard. But quickly put it out with his oven mitt.

"Isn't she beautiful?" He asked.

"I guess." Said Harry.

"Hey." Hagrid said as he looked at the window. "Who's that."

The moment the five turned around, they saw who was looking at them.

"Draco Malfoy." Antonio hissed.

* * *

Knowing they couldn't stay longer, the five made their way back to Hufflepuff Basement.

"Hagrid can't keep Norberel." Said Hermione. "He'll get into trouble with Dumbledore."

"And worse, Malfoy knows." Said Harry.

"Good evening." Said a voice.

The five jumped and turned around, knowing who that was. Professor McGonagall, and Malfoy was with her. Before the five knew it, they were dragged into her office.

"Professor, Hagrid wanted to," Antonio tried to explain, but got cut off.

"I don't want to hear any excuse Mr. Crosthwaite." McGonagall said to him. "Never have I been this upset at any First Year student. Including in my own house. I'm sorry. But I'm afraid that 30 points will be taken from each of you."

This got them all to gasp. All the extra points they got from Quidditch are gone. Dropping Hufflepuff to last place.

"And to ensure it never happens again, the six of you will reseave detention."

"Professor." Said Malfoy. "I'm sorry. I thought I heard you wrong. You said the six of us."

"You heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy. You were also seen outside passed curfew. You be joining your class mates in detention as you also cost Slytherion house, 40 points."

* * *

Things were not looking so well the next morning. Word about what happened last night has quickly spread to the whole school. Antonio tried to tell everyone that Malfoy did it to them, but they didn't listen. Not even to Harry. The only ones who listened to them were Neville, Seamus, Jessica, Cedric, the twins, and the other chasers on the Hufflepuff team. Everyone else refused to believe it was Malfoy's doing. Except for the other Slytherins who were cheering for Malfoy for getting them into first place.

Antonio was upset. Especially to Harry. He'd gone from most popular to most hated all because of what Malfoy did. And nobody else listened to the truth because they were looking forward for Slytherin to lose the House Cup this year. But thanks to Malfoy, that wasn't gonna happen. And now Slytherin's gonna win for the seventh year in a row.

"I'm sorry this happened." Someone said to him.

Antonio turned around to see not Jessica, Susan, or Hermione. But another girl with long blond hair.

"Hey there." He said. "You must be Susan's best friend. Hannah Abbot."

"I was. Until she started hanging out with you guys." Hannah said to him.

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked.

"That day in Diagon Alley. She told me she met the famous Harry Potter. I got jealous at her. I wanted Harry too. And Susan beet me to him."

"It's not Harry that Susan's into. It's me." Said Antonio.

"What?" Hannah asked him.

"A lot of people miss took me for Harry because we look alike. But Susan doesn't just see him as The Boy Who Lived. She sees him as a normal person. But they're just friends. Susan wanted me from the start. Harry was more into Hermione. But nether one of them admit it yet."

Hannah looked at him. Antonio did have a point. He may look like Harry, but he was right. Harry should be seen as a normal person. Not just as The Boy Who Lived.

"Thanks." She said. "Was it true that Draco Malfoy was the one that cost us all of our points?"

"Yes. It's true. My sister Jessica and Cedric and the rest of the team believed us."

"Don't feel too bad. Ron told me that Fred and George lost loads of points before."

"But have they lost 150?" Antonio asked. "What makes things worse, Snape disqualified us from Quidditch for the rest of the year so we wouldn't make up for our lost points."

"If you ask me, Snape is always determen to make sure Slytherin always wins the House Cup."

"I guess." Said Antonio. "Well, I have to go. Me and the others still have a detention to attend if we want to stay in school."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Said Hannah. "If I can."

* * *

On the way to detention, Antonio told Susan about his talk with Hannah and was finally ready to forgive her about being jealous.

"Quiet you!" Filch hissed at them. He was the one who had to escort the six to detention. "Pitty they let the old detention die out. Students hanging on their arms in the dungeons. I miss those screaming voices."

Before they knew it, Filch was bringing them to Hagrid's hut.

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight."

At that moment, Hagrid walked outside looking upset.

"Hagrid. What's the matter?" Antonio asked.

"Norberel's gone." Hagrid answered. "Dumbledore sent her off to Romania."

"That's good, isn't it?" Hermione asked. "She'll be with her own kind."

"She's only a baby. What if she don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to her?"

"Hagrid, focus!" Filch shouted at him. "These trouble makers are going with you in the forbidden forest."

"Hang on." Said Malfoy. "I thought you were crazy when you said we going into the forest. We can't. First Years aren't aloud. And there are...warewolves."

"Oh there's more than just warewolves out there." Said Filch. "I'll be back for what's left of them."

* * *

Hagrid led the six and his dog Fang into the forest. Until they stopped in front of a silver substense witch Hagrid placed his fingers on.

"Hagrid. What is that?" Harry asked.

"That's unicorn blood. I found one dead yesterday and who ever killed may still be out there. It's our job to find the poor beast. We'll split up into two groups. Hermione, Ron, Susan. You come with me. Harry, Antonio. you go with Malfoy."

"Then I get Fang?" Malfoy asked.

"Right. Just so you know, Fang's a bloody cowered. He'll scare really easy."

With that said, everyone went off on their hunt. Antonio was not liking this. What if whatever killed the unicorn finds them first?

"This is servent work!" Said Malfoy. "My father's gonna have a fit when I tell him."

"If we don't do this, we'll be expelled!" Antonio hissed.

"I don't care Mudblood!" Malfoy hissed back. "Your sister may be a witch too, but you two don't deserve to have magic!"

"Hold on!" Harry shouted. "Do you see that?"

Upon hearing that, Antonio and Malfoy looked over at a clearing. It was the unicorn. It was dead alright. Antonio felt sorry for it. He'd never seen anything so beautiful and sad before. But wait, what's this? Something else is here too. It was something in a black hood. But it's mouth was scary and dripping the blood from the unicorn.

Malfoy let out an ear pitching scream as he and Fang ran away. But Antonio and Harry just stud there in fear. The dark shadow was now walking over to them as they backed up. Only to trip and fall to the ground where the hooded creature was about to attack.

But before it could, a creature that was known as a centaur (man and horse hybrid) came and knocked the black creature away from them with his front feet. Once the hooded creature was gone, the centaur turned to the boys and said,

"Harry Potter. You and your friend. You should not be here. The forest is a dangerous place, especially at night."

"What was that thing you saved us from?" Harry asked.

"It was a monstrous creature. Killing a unicorn is a monstrous thing. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you're an inch from death. But it comes at a price. You have a half life. A cursed life from the moment the blood toches your lips."

"That thing that killed the unicorn." Said Antonio. "Was that...Voldemort?"

"He slaved many unicorns to this day." Said the centaur. "But he is still too weak to carry on. However, there is one item in the castle witch will help him fully recover. Do you know what that item is?"

"The Philosophers Stone." Both of them said.

Just then, Hagrid showed up with the others.

"There you are. You alright?"

"We're fine." Said Antonio. "The unicorn's in that clearing over there."

"Ah. Hello there Firenze." Hagrid said to the centaur. "I see you met Harry and young Antonio from America."

"America?" Malfoy asked. "He's from America?"

"Harry Potter. This is where I leave you." Said Firenze. "Someday, our path will cross again. You must head back to the castle now. Good luck."

With that said, everyone left the clearing.

* * *

After their detention, The Golden Gang talked to Jessica and Cedric about what happened in the common room.

"You mean, You Know Who's out there in forest living off the unicorns?" Cedric asked.

"Yes. We had it all wrong." Said Antonio. "Snape doesn't want the Philosophers Stone for himself. He's after it for Voldemort. The Elixir of Life is just enough to bring Voldemort back to power."

"I wish you'd stop saying his name." Said Cedric.

"Fear of the name only increases fare of the thing itself." Said Hermione. "That's what Voldemort wants. For everyone to fear him."

"And to think this whole time, I was worried about my Potions final." Said Ron

"Hold on." Said Jessica. "There's only one wizard that he's afraid of."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Oh course." Said Susan. "I'm safe as long as Dumbledore's around, you're safe Harry."

"Still," Said Harry. "We should keep our guard up."

* * *

**Authors note:**

**This was the longest out of the spell challenges. But it was worth it. Just so you know, the story's coming to an end soon. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, the final exams were finished. Hermione didn't find them scary like everyone else. She found them enjoyible. But that didn't take everyone else's minds off of The Golden Gang. Everyone was still mad at them.

"I thought the exams would get their minds off of us." Said Susan.

"At least we passed them." Said Antonio.

"OUCH!" Harry shouted as he put his hand on his scar.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"My Scar. It keeps burning."

"Maybe you should see the nerse." Said Ron.

"No. It's a warning. It means something bad is about to happen."

Just then, everyone saw Hagrid outside his hut playing a flute. And then, Harry realized something.

"Of course. Hagrid always wanted a dragon. And how many people walk around with a dragon egg?" Harry asked.

With that said, the five walked over to Hagrid to talk to him.

"Ah. Finished your exams?" He asked.

"Hagrid. Who gave that egg?" Susan asked.

"Don't know. He kept his hood up."

"Did he seemed intrested in Fluffy?" Antonio asked.

"Of course he was intrested. Who wouldn't be intrested in a Three-headed dog? I told him that if you want to calm them down, you just play them a little music and they fall asleep."

But then, Hagrid went wide eyed.

"I shouldn't have said that."

Too late. The five already ran off.

"Hey! Where you going?!" He asked. But they didn't listen.

* * *

"That was Snape." Said Harry. "He gave Nerberel to Hagrid as a trick to tell him how to get passed Fluffy."

The five knew they had act now. So they ran to McGonagalls office to tell the news.

"Professor. We need to know where Dumbledore's office is." Hermione said to her. "It very importent that we speak to him."

"I'm afraid the headmaster is not hare." Said McGonagall. "He reseaved an ugent owl from the Minister of Magic and left an hour ago."

"What?" Antonio shouted. "But Professor, someone knows how to reach the Philosophers Stone and is gonna steal it."

"Mr. Crosthwaite." McGonagall said again. "I don't know how you five found out about the stone. But I can tell you that it is safe. Now I suggest you head back to Hufflepuff Basement. It's almost dark."

With that said, the five left the office.

"Great." Said Ron. "With Dumbledore gone, Harry will be vonible and the stone will end up in You Know Who's hands."

"I bet Snape set it up." Said Antonio.

"Set what up?"

The five jumped, knowing Snapes voice and turned around to see him.

"And might I ask what five young Hufflepuffs be doing out this late?" He asked.

"We were just on our way back." Antonio said to him.

"I think that would be good. You woulden't want anybody to get suspishes. They might think you are up to no good."

With that said, Snape walked away.

"Now what do we do?" Susan asked.

And then Harry said, "We have to go through that trap door. Tonight."

* * *

It was 10:00 PM. Almost everyone in Hufflepuff Basement was asleep. This gave The Golden Gang their chance to make their way to the stone. Grabbing Harry's Invisibility Cloak, the five began to make their way through the common room. However, they were stopped by the crooking sound of Trevor the Toad.

"Trevor." Antonio whispered. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"Nether should you." Came Neville from the sofa. "You're going out again? Are you?"

"Neville." Antonio said to him. "We have to,"

"No." Neville cut him off. "I won't let you."

"Neville, please." Said Hermione. "We'll all be in danger if,"

"I don't care what it's about." Neville said again. "I won't let you do this. You'll get Hufflepuff into trouble again."

"Petrificus Totalus!" Antonio shouted as he waved his wand. Causing Neville to freeze and fall flat on his back.

"Not bad." Susan said to him.

"Let's go." Harry said as they got into the cloak.

* * *

After walking for a while, they got the third floor and made their way to the forbidden corridor. But as they were about to unlock the door, Peeves popped in front of them.

"Who's there?!" He hissed.

"It's me Peeves." Antonio said in a low voice. "The Bloody Baron has all rights to be invisible. I'm going to be here for the night so I must ask you not to come back until morning."

"Y-Yes your bloodyness." Peeves said before he flew off.

Now that Peeves was out of the way, Hermione unlocked the door. But as she did, the five saw a surprise.

"Look at that harp over there." Antonio said as he looked at the harp playing by itself.

"Snape must have already been here." Said Harry. "He bewitched the harp."

But that means Fluffy won't be waking up on them. Walking slowly and carefully, Antonio and Susan managed to grab Fluffy's paw and moved it off the trap door before opening it.

"Good job." Said Harry. "Okay. I'll go first. Don't move until I give the single. In anything happens, get yourselves out."

"No Harry." Said Hermione. "We're all in this together."

"I don't anything to happen to any of you."

"Hold on." Said Susan. "Does it seem...quiet?"

"The harp stopped playing." Said Ron. "Witch means,"

Fluffy's awake. And he was about to attack the five right now.

"GO!" Antonio shouted.

At that moment, the five jumped down the trap door before Fluffy took a bite on any of them. And they fell a long way down. Until they landed on some kind of plant.

"I'm glad that's over." Said Antonio. "Lucky these plants broke our fall."

But then, soddenly, vines started to rap themselves around them. Harry, Ron, and Antonio tried to free themselves, but the vines were too strong.

"Stop moving you boys." Said Hermione. "This is Devil Snare. You got to relax. If you keep moving, it'll kill us faster."

"Kill us faster? Now I can relax." Said Ron.

"Just relax." Said Susan.

However, as Hermione and Susan relaxed, they both sanke into the the plants.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted.

"Susan!" Antonio also shouted.

"Don't worry, we're okay." Hermione's voice said to them. "Just relax."

"Just relax." Antonio and Harry said to themselves. So they both relaxed and also sank down.

"HARRY! ANTONIO!" Ron shouted.

But they were alright. There was ground under the Devil Snare.

"Ron! We're not hurt! Relax!" Antonio tried to say to him.

But Ron didn't listen and kept struggling. The vines were wrapping on him faster now.

"He's not listening." Said Harry. "Hermione. Do something."

"What to do?" Hermione asked herself. "Devil Snare. Devil Snare. Let's see. Devil Snare grows fast in the dark and never stops, but does stop in the light. What does that mean?"

"I get it." Said Susan. "Devil Snare hates sunlight."

"Of course. Sunlight." Antonio said as he pulled out his wand and casted the spell, "Lumos Solem!"

Unlike the normal Lumos spell, this one made blinding flash of light. Causing the Devil Snare to react and drop Ron down to the others.

"Thanks." Ron said as he calmed down. "Lucky we didn't panic."

"Lucky the girls pays attention in Herbology." Said Harry.

"Hey." Said Susan. "Do you hear that sound?"

With that said, everyone listened to it. It sounded like flapping wings. The five followed it to the next room and gasped at what they saw.

"Those are not birds." Said Antonio. "They're keys."

"And I bet one of them fits that door." Said Hermione.

Upon hearing that, Ron walked over to the rood to check the lock out. And it was big.

"We're gonna need a big old fashion key." He said.

"Over there." Said Susan, pointed to a key bigger than the others. "That's it. The one with the broken wing."

"But how do we get it?" Harry asked.

But then, they saw something else. It was a broom stick. A Comet 260. Before Harry knew it, everyone turned to him.

"Go on Harry." Antonio said to him. "You're the seeker around here. Not me. I'm a chaser. If Snape can catch that key on that broom, you can too."

With that said, Harry grabbed hold of the broom. But as he did, all the small keys started to attack him. But Harry was able mount himself on the broom and fly to the big key as it tried to get away. So far, the big key wasn't as fast as the Golden Snitch. Harry was able to catch up to it. But the small keys made it hard for him to grab it. Of course, Harry managed to catch it.

"Get ready. Here it comes." He said.

Harry then tossed the key and Susan managed to catch it and unlock the door. The five then ran to the next room and closed the door as the keys ended up getting stuck or slammed on the wall.

"Thanks goodness for that." Said Ron. "Now where are we?"

"Some kind of graveyard I think." Said Hermione.

Antonio then walked up ahead to see if it was a graveyard. But as he got farther, he heard the sounds of swords and stepped back a bit. Casting Lumos, he gasped and knew what this was.

"This is no graveyard guys." He said. "It's a chess board."

He was right. It was a giant Wizard Chess board. And the white poms had their swords blacking the path ahead.

"By the looks of it, the white peaces aren't gonna let us pass." Said Susan.

"Now what do we do?" Harry asked.

"Simple." Said Ron. "We play our way across the room. Antonio. Do you see that platform over there? You and Susan go there and tell me where to move the peaces while I go to that other platform and command them. Harry, you take that empty bishop spot. Hermione, you be the queens side castle."

Antonio was not feeling good about this. He still wasn't a good player. And he was only better at muggle chess. But he did as he was told anyway and went with Susan to the platform.

"Okay." Said Ron. "White moves first."

With that said, a white pom took its move.

"You don't think this will be real Wizard Chess?" Hermione asked.

"Pom to D6." Ron said.

"Yes sir." The pom said and made its move. And then the white pom smashed it to take its spot.

"I think this is gonna be like Wizard Chess." Said Antonio.

Susan helped Antonio find out where to move the peaces and Ron did all the commanding. As the game went on, many peaces were smashed. But so far, it looked like they were winning. Until there was only the knight and king and queen and pom left in the blacks.

"Okay." Said Ron. "I know what to do. I'll have the white queen take the knight out and Harry will be free to check the white king."

"Ron." Said Antonio. "That's not gonna work."

"Of course it will."

"No it won't." Said Harry.

"It's true." Said Susan.

"There's no way any of us can move with out getting hurt." Said Hermione. "We'll get killed."

"It will work." Ron said with pride. "It's the only way. Do you wanna stop Snape from getting that stone or not?"

Still, Harry and Hermione didn't want to take the risk of getting hurt. But Ron had a point. This was the only way.

"Knight to H6." Ron orderd.

With that said, the knight moved to the spot.

"Check." Ron said again.

And then, the white queen made her move and knocked out the knight.

"Here goes nothing." Harry said as he made his move. And when he got to the white king, "Checkmate." He said, waiting for the something to happen.

But instead of getting hurt, the king dropped his sword on the floor and moved aside. Alouing the five to pass to the next room.

"See? It worked." Said Ron.

Now that the game was over, the five went to the next room. But then, two black fire walls blocked their path leading back and to the next room.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"Over there." Hermione said as she pointed to seven potion bottles. There was also a note and Hermione began to read it.

_"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind. Two of us will help you whitchever you would find. One among us seven will let you move ahead. Another will transeport the drinker back instead. Two among our number hold only nettle wine. Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. Choose unless you wish to stay forever more. To help in your choice, we give your these clues four._

_1: However slyly the potion tries to hide, you will always find some on netter wines left side._

_2: Different are those who stand at ether end. But if you move onwards, neither is your friend._

_3: As you clearly see, all are different size. Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides._

_4: The second left and second on the right. They are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"This must be Snape's" Said Harry.

"So we have to salve the riddle to move on." Said Antonio.

"Hermione. That's something you can do." Said Susan.

"Let's see." Hermione thought about what the clues mean. The first said netter wines left side. So the 2nd and 6th bottles are the wines. Now, different are those stand on ether end. As Hermione thought about it, she realized two of poisons are the 1st and 5th bottles. Now, all are different size but neither hides their insides. And then that means the 4th is the third poison. Witch leaves the 3rd and 7th bottles. Finally, the second on both the left and right are twins. Then It hit her.

"Of course. the 7th takes us back while the 3rd will have us go on." She said.

"Doesn't look like much of it was drank." Said Ron.

"But there might not be enough for all of us." Said Hermione. "The second clue said if you move onwards,"

"We can fix that." Said Antonio. "We each take little sips of the potion."

"But it won't work" Said Susan.

"It will. We've gone through this together at the start. We may as well go all the way. Just take one small sip and all of us will stick together."

Antonio was the first to take a sip. And then, Harry, then Ron, then Susan, and Hermione last. With that donne, the five walked to the black fire up ahead. And it worked by all of them holding eather a hand or arm on each other.

"I can't believe it." Said Hermione. "Antonio was right about something."

"I guess." He replied.

"I hope that was the last puzzle." Said Ron.

The five then moved. But little did they know about who was really after the stone.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**So, I'm not sure if I got the riddle right from the book in the way Hermione found out how to salve it. But at least I tried. Also, I thought I'd make that everyone managed to go on instead of just Harry.**

**But how will Dumbledore know about what happened? We'll find out.**


	17. Chapter 17

After the potions riddle, The Golden Gang walked down a stair case witch lead them to a huge chamber. But they also saw a surprise. The Mirror of Erised was in here.

"What's the mirror doing here?" Ron asked.

"I thought when Dumbledore said he would move it to a new home, it'd be out of Hogwarts." Said Antonio.

"That's what you thought?" Asked a voice.

The five looked in front of the mirror. It wasn't Snape. It was Professor Quirrell.

"You?" All of them asked.

"Yes." He said. "Snape did seem like the type. But who would have known it to be p-poor inisent old P-P-Professor Quirrell?

"But dering the first Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me." Said Harry.

"Oh n-n-no dear boy. I tried to kill you!" Quirrell rised his voice.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I knew you were gonna be trouble to me. I had to do it. But you Hermione Granger! If you haven't knocked me over to set Snape's robes on fire witch broke my eye contact, I would have secseeded. Even with Snape muttering his little Counter Curse."

"Snape was trying to save Harry?" She asked.

"Then you let the troll in." Said Susan.

"Of course I did! With the whole school distracted, I would have gotten here! But Snape wasn't fooled and went to the Third Floor to hold me off."

"Then it was you who showed Malfoy how to bewitch brooms." Said Ron.

"Of course! I thought if I showed him how to do it, Potter would be dead! But instead, he bewitched Longbottom's broom because he wanted to destroy the boys remembrall!"

And then, Quirrell turned back to the mirror.

"You see what this mirror does? It shows me holding the Philosophers Stone. But how do I get it?!"

"Use one of the children!" A creepy voice said.

"Master, witch one?"

"The mudblood that looks like Potter will do!"

"COME HERE CROSTHWAITE! NOW!"

Shivering, Antonio did as he was told and stepped forward. Until he stopped in front of the mirror. But as he looked at it, he saw his reflection pull a red rock out of his pocket. It was the Philosophers Stone. And then the reflection put it back. The real Antonio then felt something in his pocket. He knew it was the stone.

"Well?! What do you see?!" Quirrell demanded.

Remembering what he saw last time, he said, "I see myself with Susan all grown up. We're married and we have our own kids."

"He lies!" The voice shouted.

"TELL THE TRUTH! WHAT DO YOU SEE?!"

"Let me speak to them!"

"Master. You're not strong enough."

"I have strangh enough for this!"

Before the five knew it, Quirrell removed his cloth. Revealing his bold head. And just as another face came on the back of it.

"Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger. Antonio Crosthwaite. Susan Bones. It is nice to meet you in person!"

"Y-You." Antonio said. "You're Voldemort."

"Yes indeed! You five see what I have become!" Voldemort said to them. "Potter's parents refused to step aside! That is why I killed them! But a kind of magic I do not know of prevented me from killing him! Making me into this! Unicorn blood can substain me! But it can not give me a body of my own! But you, Antonio Crosthwaite, have what I need!"

"Run!" Antonio shouted as he and others tried to escape.

"Stop them!"

And then, Quirrell snapped his fingers. Causing fire to block the fives path back.

"Harry!" Voldemort said to him. "Why would you run and fight when you can just live and join me?!"

"I'll never join you!" Harry shouted.

"Bravery! Just like your parents! But yet you end up in Hufflepuff while they were in Gryffindor! But I can tell you and your friends! There is no right or wrong! And there is no good or evil! Only power! But you Crosthwaite! You have an item I need that lies in your pocket!"

With that said, Antonio reached for pocket and pulled the stone out of it.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"How did you," Susan tried to say.

"I don't know." Antonio answered.

"Harry Potter! I know you never got to know your parents! But if you let Crosthwaite give me stone, you can see them again!"

But then, not just Harry, but the whole gang saw Lily and James Potter in the mirror. Shaking their head not to trust him.

"You lier!" Harry shouted.

"Harry may not be a Gryffindor, but he knows his true loyalty!" Ron shouted.

"And that loyalty is with us!" Hermione shouted.

"So even if you want the stone," Susan started.

"We'll never give it to you!" Antonio finished.

"Kill them!"

Quirrell then ran to Harry and pinned him to the floor choking him. Making Antonio gasp as he drop the stone

"Harry!" Hermione shouted.

"Her...mion...e!" Harry was saying as he grabbed Quirrell's hand. "Herm...ione! I...I lo...ve...you!"

Just then, something caused Quirrell to let go as his hand turned to stone and crumbled up.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I love you." Harry said, gasping for air. "You've seen me as a true person instead of just The Boy Who Lived. You knew everything That we needed to know. I never want to let you go."

"Harry." Hermione said to him. "I...I...I love you too."

"Guys," Antonio tried to say.

But Harry and Hermione didn't listen. They moved the mouth closer to each other and kissed.

"Guys. Now is not the time." Said Ron.

"What kind of magic is this?!" Quirrell demanded when his hand was gone.

"Fool! Get the stone!" Voldemort commanded.

Quirrell then ran to the stone. Until Harry and Hermione broke their kiss and grabbed his face. Both of them making it smoke and turn to stone and then spread on his whole body. Until Quirrell head out his remaining hand before his body crumbled and fell to the floor. He was dead.

"Wow." Said Antonio. "Who know love had its own magic?"

"Love?" Hermione asked. "Was it our love that stopped him?"

"Of course. I remember now." Antonio said again. "Jessica told me that true loves kiss and meaning can be very powerful magic. That's why Quirrell turned to stone."

"Love." Said Harry. "Maybe it was my mothers love that saved my life that day."

"Say." Said Susan. "Antonio. Have we kissed?"

"Maybe now if you want."

And then, Susan and Antonio pulled themselves up to each other and kissed.

Ron sighed. He hoped that he'll also have a girl someday.

But the moment Antonio and Susan broke their kiss, Voldemort reformed in smoke form. And then, he went through all five of them. Knocking them all out cold as they fell on their backs before leaving the castle. However, the moment Voldemort was gone, Dumbledore arrived with Jessica and Cedric.

"Don't worry." Dumbledore said to them. "They are not dead. Just knocked out."

Dumbledore then turned to the Philosophers Stone. Knowing that it was time to get rid of it for good.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**And there we go. Harry and Hermione have revealed their love witch saved them from Quirrell. The next chapter will be the last of the story.**


	18. Chapter 18

Later, The Golden Gang woke up in the hospital wing early next morning. Just in time for Dumbledore to arrive with Jessica and Cedric.

"Morning everyone." Cedric said to him. "And Antonio, I want to wish you Happy Birthday."

"Oh right. Today's May the 18th." Said Antonio. "I almost forgot my birthday was today with all the stuff going on with the Philosophers Stone."

"Yes indeed. Happy Birthday Antonio." Said Dumbledore. "Your admirers were kind enough to leave you some presents."

"Antonio has admirers?" Harry asked.

"All five of you do." Said Jessica. "Everything that happened last night between you five and Professor Quirrell is a secret."

"Eventily, the whole school knows and everyone now forgives you from not believing everything that Malfoy did." Said Cedric.

"That's great." Said Hermione. "But what about the stone?"

"The stone has been destroyed Ms. Granger." Dumbledore answered.

"But Flamel." Said Susan.

"With the stone gone, that means he'll die." Said Ron. "Won't he?"

"Nicholas and I agreed that it was best. He has enough elixir to last him until about, let's say, 2019." Dumbledore said again. "But yes Mr. Weasley. He will die."

"And how did I get that stone?" Antonio asked.

"Well, someone who wanted to find the stone but not use its power would be able to get it. That was another one of my ideas."

"With the stone gone, does that mean Voldemort will never come back?" Susan asked.

"He has ways of coming back Ms. Bones." Dumbledore pointed out.

"Professor." Said Harry. "When Quirrell tried to kill us, I revealed my love to Hermione witch saved our lives. Did my mothers love protect me from Voldemort that night?"

"That is true Harry." Dumbledore answered. "And it's true that I was the one who sent you the Invisibility Cloak. However, I did not expect your love with Ms. Granger to help you against Professor Quirrell. It is extrodnary as Antonio's magic is."

"My magic is powerful?" He asked.

"Yes it is. You and Harry were destent to meet to unlock your powerful magic. But I can't explain everything yet."

"One more thing Professor." Antonio said again. "Why did you leave Harry with the Dersleys?"

"I didn't want to at first. I wanted to have him placed with who his parents wanted him to be with. You see Harry, where the Potters go, so do the Longbottoms. I wanted you to be rased be Neville's grandmother sense Neville is your god brother. But when Cornelius Fudge became the minister of magic, he ordered me to have you placed with the Dersleys because of your mothers blood line. And I would lot everything I achieved if I refused. So I'm sorry there's nothing I can do."

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault." Said Harry.

"Also Harry. When Voldemort tried to kill you. He left not only your scar but another mark that can not be seen witch lies within you."

"Wow." Harry whispered.

"Ah. Bertie-Bots Every Flavor Beans." Dumbledore said as he picked a box on the stool in front of Ron's bed. "I lost my liking for them when I came upon a vomit flavor bean once. But a simple toast wouldn't hurt." However, when he tried one of them, "Alas. Earwax."

"Sorry." Ron said to him.

* * *

Later, the gang was let out of the hospital wing and went to attend the End of Year Feast. Neville was happy to hear that Harry knows about him being his god brother. But also sad to hear that the minister for magic refuses him to leave the Dersleys. But at least Harry knows about the Potters and Longbottoms sticking together. Seamus was happy and shocked to know how the gang managed to find the Philosophers Stone and kept it out of the hands of You Know Who. Even Percy forgived them for not believing that Malfoy was the reason Hufflepuff lost a lot of its points before wishing Antonio happy birthday.

"Your attention please!" Dumbledore said. "And so. We've reached the end of another year. And now it is time to show the final points for the House Cup. In 4th place, Hufflepuff with 314 points."

At first, there was low clapping.

"In 3rd, Gryffindor with 355 points."

Again, low clapping.

"In 2nd, Ravenclaw with 460 points."

Still, low clapping.

"And in 1st, Slytherin with 474 points."

There was loud cheering at the Slytherin table now. Malfoy was glad his plain worked.

"Yes. Well done Slytherin. However, after resent events, I have some last minute points to give. To Ms. Hermione Granger for best use of knowledge when others are in great danger. 50 points."

Once again, low clapping.

"To Ronald Weasley for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen, 50 more points."

This time, the clapping increased.

"To Mr. Harry Potter for most pure heart and outstanding courage. 60 points."

Now the clapping was louder.

"We tied in Slytherin." Antonio whispered to himself.

"To Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones. 10 points each for standing up to your friends to protect others. And last but not least. For strait O's, quick thinking, amazing magic, and because today is his birthday. 100 points to Antonio Crosthwaite."

"WHAT?!" Malfoy shouted.

"I believe a change of display is in order." Dumbledore said again as he changed the display certain's from Slytherin to Hufflepuff. "Hufflepuff wins the House Cup."

Almost all the students cheered. For the first time in forever, Hufflepuff had won the House Cup. But all the Slytherins just grunted in anger that Malfoy's plain has backfired.

It was the best moment in Harry's life besides winning in Quidditch and Christams. It was also the best birthday Antonio has ever had. Nether one of them were ever gonna forget this day.

* * *

The next morning, it was time to go home. When the Hogwarts Express arrived, all the students were about to get on board. Hagrid came to see Harry off. But The Golden Gang had one last thing to say before leaving.

"I thought you were gonna leave without saying goodbye." Hagrid said to them. "Look. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"No. You were right. It wasn't Snape." Said Antonio.

"Still, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Before you go Harry, I want you to have this." Hagrid said as he handed Harry a photo album.

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry said to him.

"And Harry." Hagrid said again. "If that cousin of yours thetans you, say you'll give him ears to go with that tail of his."

"But Hagrid. We're not aloud to use magic away from school." Harry said to him.

"I know. But the Dersley's don't. You might have a fun summer doing that."

"All aboard!" The conductor shouted.

"Goodbye Hagrid." The five said before taking off.

"Is it strange going home Harry?" Antonio asked.

"I'm not going home." Harry answered.

And so, the gang boarded the train as at took off. Antonio had an eventful first year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and made some new friends. But all that is in him is, what will happen next year? But he'll know soon enough."

* * *

**And so, book 1 has come to a conclusion. Thank you for reading and I'll see you in book 2.**


End file.
